A Glimpse Within His Mind
by My Stormy Sky
Summary: Jack Fenton's newest invention allows the user to be transported into the mind of a ghost. After a little tampering from Vlad, Danny now has his parents, Mr. Lancer, and his classmates within his mind. Even worse, the rest of the town is watching it all happen. Can Danny get through this with his secret intact? No PP! Also, kinda cliche idea, but it just is too fun not to write!
1. Prologue

**I do not own Danny Phantom, only my spin on this ordeal. Also, feel free to request emotions you want to meet! I have a lot planned, but I would love to add some more.**

A ghost being thrown through a school building would probably be a cause of alarm in any town besides my own. In my town, people simply move to a safe distance and begin to watch the fight that is sure to come. As I find myself being thrown through a wall, I simply hear a groan of discontentment from the teacher who's room I just entered. And, as I stand, I already hear the students' excited chatter. Glancing over my shoulder, I offer a small wave to my audience before phasing out of the school to resume my fight.

That's another thing that's probably strange about my little town. You see, ghost fights happen daily here, and I'm all that's capable of protecting this little town. Sure, we have the Fentons, who are professional ghost hunters, but they tend to attack and destroy every ghost they see. Well, they try to at least. The sad truth of the matter is that they simply are bad hunters that are blinded by their incorrect research and years of prejudice. We also have the Guys in White, but I'd prefer to not mention those crazies. Basically, the GIW are prejudice against ghosts. Unfortunately, their hatred combines with their insanity, making them rather ruthless. Sadly, they only have two goals. They want to experiment and destroy ghosts in the cruelest ways possible, and I pity the ghosts they capture. No ghost ever return the same after being captured by the GIW. But, that's where I come in.

See, my name is Danny Phantom. I'm the town's superhero or the town's biggest menace depending on who you ask. I fight the ghosts that attack our town, but I also release ghosts from captivity. I wouldn't even let my worst enemy suffer at the hands of the Fentons or the GIW. But, there's just one thing strange about my career as a superhero. I'm a ghost, at least to a certain extent. I'm actually a half-ghost half-human teen, and the son of the town's resident ghost hunters. Half of me is known as Danny Fenton, while the other half is known as Danny Phantom. And, while the townspeople don't always think I'm doing the right thing, I keep fighting and protecting the town. While I may receive ridicule for it, I continue to fight, like I currently am.

As I return to the fight, that is currently taking place next to the only high school in the entire town, I groan. In the distance, I can see the Fenton RV barreling towards the school, so I need to finish this fight quickly. Speaking of which, where did the ghost I was fighting go? How could I lose sight of a giant metal ghost that is determined to have my pelt because I'm apparently just so special? I mean, really! Am I really that unobservant?

The whirling of a rocket launcher is the only hint I have about his whereabouts, and I spin around to see Skulker, who is a ghost that inhabits a giant, metal suit. He hunts rare species, and being a halfa is apparently rare enough to gain the ghost's attention. Anyway, Skulker aims his weapon at the school, grinning deviously. Of course, he threatens to hurt the innocent instead of fighting me fairly. Skulker grins sadistically and taunts. "Whelp, why don't you just give up? I really love the thrill of the hunt, but I do believe this hunt has gone on long enough."

Grinning, I begin to slowly make my way in between Skulker and the school. "Aww, Skulky. Did you get tired of chasing me? Or did you finally realize I'm out of your league?" I tease, smirking when I see Skulker shiver in disgust. Quickly, I shot a Ghost Ray at Skulker, succeeding in knocking the rocket launcher out of his hand. But, I need to move fast before he pulls out one of his other weapons. Quickly, I pull out my Fenton Thermos, which is a ghost containment device. As I open the thermos, however, Skulker pulls out a new weapon. Shockingly, Skulker fires without aiming. Unsurprisingly, it misses by a long shot, which only makes me grin. Laughing, I quickly suck the ghost into the thermos and quickly replace the lid, thus trapping him inside.

That's when my luck runs out. Apparently, his shot didn't miss. No, it apparently locked onto me. While I was dealing with Skulker, the weapon spun around and hit me from behind. Sadly, I was blissfully unaware of the impending collision until it's too late to dodge. As I put away my thermos, the rocket hits me from behind, Instantly, the rocket explodes and a strange red goo covers me from head to toe. Shivering, I try to phase out of the gunk, but it won't come off. My skin is already tingling, and the effect just worsens the longer it touches me. Frantically, I try and wipe off all the goo, but it isn't working. Even worse, the goo rapidly absorbs into my skin, causing a strange combination of numbness and heat to travel throughout my body. Within moments, all the goo soaks into my skin. Unfortunately, I don't have time to worry about that now. The Fenton's just arrived, so I need to make a tactical retreat.

Soon, I find myself in a janitor closet within the high school. Now, this is a strange place for a ghost to go, but I'm not a normal ghost now am I? Of course, my existence is the strangest fact about Amity Park. But, only my two best friends know that I'm also Danny Phantom. Well my sister figured it out as well, so I guess she knows too. So, three people know my secret. Wait, I guess I should probably include the other halfa, the term used for us strange half-human half-ghost creatures, in the list as well. Vlad Masters, or Vlad Plasmius, is the mayor of Amity Park and one of the more frequent villains that attack Amity Park. Why would the mayor attack the town? Well, he's just one crazy fruitloop, that's why. Anyway, this janitor's closet is one of the places I change between my human and ghost forms. After all, I couldn't just change in the middle of my classroom! Anyway, I need to get back to class. I may have just ran out in the middle of class when Skulker showed up. The teacher wouldn't let me leave! What else could I do? I couldn't just reveal that I'm Phantom, now could I?

Sighing, I change back into my human form only to discover that I instantly revert to my ghost form. Blinking, I try again and receive the same result. After a few more tries all I get is a headache as the result. Thus, I give up trying to change forms for the moment at least. Something is screwing up my powers, and I really need some backup to help. My parents have their stupid ghost tracker, and it is likely leading them strait to me. They could burst through the door at any moment! Groaning, I pull out my phone and quickly message my friends and sister. " _I can't change back!"_ I quickly type and send, the entire time hoping they arrive before my parents. After all, my parents don't exactly like Phantom.

Moments later, Sam and Tucker, my friends, burst into the Janitor's closet. Jazz, my older sister, enters a few moments later, a panicked look on her face. "Danny! Mom and dad are coming this way. They know you're in here. You have to change back or get out of here!" Jazz exclaims as she glances over her shoulder nervously.

"Okay, I'll get out of here. Did the GIW show?" I ask with a shiver. Hopefully, I only need to deal with my parents. Their easy to fool and escape from, but the GIW are harder to evade. "I really don't want captured by those guys, it would spell certain doom for both Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton." I mumble as I nervously chew on my lip.

Tucker responds. "They did, but Vlad told them to leave it to the Fenton's for some reason. Whatever he's planning can't be good though. But, you don't have anything to worry about! Your parents won't catch you." Tucker chuckles, knowing the likelihood of the Fentons capturing me is practically nonexistent. Sam instantly smacks Tucker upside the head, muttering about Bad Luck Tuck. Whenever Tucker says something like that, he almost always jinxes it. Sadly, that doesn't bode well for me.

"You jinxed it, Tuck," I say as I walk towards the door. After checking on my parents' progress, I plan to quickly leave the school. Then, I'll keep running until I can change back into my human form. Yeah. That's definitely a good plan! Swinging open the door, I only manage to stick my head out the door before something is shoved into my face. Slowly, my eyes focus on the object that was so rudely shoved into my face. I pale when I come face-to-face with my parents and the gun my mother holds to my face. Both of my parents are loaded with multiple ghost hunting weapons, and the sight is enough to make my blood, err ectoplasm, freeze. Instinctively, I jump back from the weapon.

"Oh crud." I mutter before putting my hands up in surrender. "I wasn't doing anything!" I explain while I back away from my parents until my back hits the back wall. I grin slightly, which only causes my parents to scowl.

"You get the hostages, Jack. I'll get the ghost kid." My mother says while aiming. Maddie fires, and I try to put up a shield. Strangely, my power flickers once before dying. Cursing under my breath, I jump away and just barely dodge the attack. I share a glance with the other members of Team Phantom, and each face is clouded with worry. But, I should still be alright. I mean, I even have a worst-case scenario escape plan in case things go south. If need be, I can use that and still get out of here.

"I'll just be going." I say nervously before trying to turn invisible and intangible. Once again, my powers flicker and die, effectively leaving me trapped. "Aww come on! What happened to my powers?" I yell, stomping my foot in frustration. The action makes both Jack and Maddie point their weapons at me, their face's grim. Thinking quickly, I turn to Jazz and give her a subtle nod. I purposefully ignoring the grin on Tucker's face. Of course, Tucker thinks me having to use the worst-case scenario escape plan is hilarious. Months ago, we planned that if somehow my parents or the GIW managed to corner me, Jazz would 'capture' me in her own Fenton Thermos. Logically, I hate the plan because I hate being in that tiny thing. But, I'm running out of ways to escape, and I'd much rather be in a thermos for a few minutes than be a test subject for who knows how long.

Jazz reaches into her backpack and pulls out her thermos. But, my mother notices the movement and decides to copy Jazz's actions. I soon feel myself being pulled towards my mother, and I look around desperately for an escape route. Sadly, there is none I can use. The constant tug of the thermos is inescapable, unless I hurt my parents, and I refuse to harm them. Before I'm trapped, I hear three voice yell. I know it's my friends, but I also know they won't be able to free me for a while.

And, I blame Skulker. I bet it was his stupid goo that short-circuited my powers. That's the only thing that could reasonable explain what happened. Groaning, I try to shift around in the small tube, but I only succeed in making myself more uncomfortable. "Well, I guess I'm stuck in here. No wonder every ghost hates this thing! Even I hate it and I use it like all the time." I mutter aloud before groaning. If I could, I would face-palm. "Great, now I'm talking to myself too. Jazz would have a field day with this. She must never know."

It must have been hours later when I'm released. Blinking, I put a hand up to shield my eyes from the sudden blinding light. Squinting against the light, I see I'm trapped in what appears to be a glass box. Glancing around, I see that nothing else is within the box. Instantly, I try to phase out, and grin when I feel my powers working again. That's good news at least. However, the grin quickly vanishes when the box shocks me, causing me to jump and pout. Great, I can't get out, and attempting to shocks me. "At least the Box Ghost isn't here," I mumble glumly. "He'd have a field day with this box."

Looking around, I'm shocked to see I'm not in my parents' lab. I suddenly pale as I realize I'm in City Hall of all places, and I have an audience. Before me is practically the entire town, maybe one or two people are absent. It wouldn't surprise me if I was the only person who isn't attending, ironically enough. Everyone is staring at me, and I suddenly feel like I'm nothing more than a zoo animal to them. It seems that when things are trapped, no matter how ferocious it is, the fear simply vanishes. Sadly, people love to watch the poor, trapped creatures. Now, I understand what Sam means. Locking a creature up for human's entertainment is just cruel! Or at least is it when that creature is me!

After staring at the crowd for a while, I finally locate Jazz, Sam, and Tucker. All of whom look worried. After I find them, I glance out the sides of my trap. On one side is my parents and what appears to be the controls to the contraction I'm trapped within. On the other, stands Vlad Masters, who gives me his best attempt at an innocent face, though I can see through his oh so innocent look. Below that mask is a villain who's grinning sadistically at my predicament. "People of Amity," Vlad suddenly says, and the town falls silent. Great, he totally planned all of this and I'm trapped inside the box while he's about to do who knows what.

Vlad continues his speech, his eyes sparkling with mischief the entire time. "Before you is Danny Phantom. Now, I know that many of you consider him a hero, and I know that many believe he is a villain. Sadly, we could never accurately draw our own conclusion based on his actions, and we cannot trust Phantom to tell us the truth. And, no matter our beliefs, Phantom is a powerful ghost. If he so desired, he could level Amity in moments! That is why I enlisted Mr. and Mrs. Fenton to devise a way to discover the truth." Without another word, Vlad steps aside and my mother walks up and takes his place at the podium.

"Ghosts are simple creatures," She explains confidently. "Their minds are not complex and they are fueled by their obsession. The obsession determines how a ghost will act. While every ghost fulfills their obsession in different ways, the main element is all that matters. While the ghost's method can change, the obsession itself cannot." Maddie takes a break, glancing at her husband. Jack smiles, and Maddie smiles back before readdressing the crowd. "But," Maddie continues. "By examining the ghost's simple mind, we can discover the truth of Phantom's obsession and even his weaknesses, at least in theory. We can use the experience to also advance the understanding of a ghost's mind, since this will prove beyond a doubt that ghosts are naturally evil. They do not care about the method or means, they only care about the goal. Therefore, they will hurt or do anything to anyone to get what they desire." Pausing in her speech, my mother signals my father to step forward. Walking up to my mother, my father hands her a device that looks somewhat like a bike helmet with a lot of wires sticking out of it. A few sparks even emerge from the wires, though my parents don't seem to notice them.

My father begins to talk as my mother retrieves more helmets. "This is the Fenton Mind Reader. Instead of simply reading someone's mind, this allows the wearers to enter the subjects mind!" Shocked and appalled gasps sound throughout the room. Apparently the townspeople do not like the idea of somebody entering their minds, though my dad misunderstand. Excitantly, he barely manages to contain himself. " I know! This baby is so cool! We can easily figure out the ghost's evil plans and then discover how best to destroy it! My wife and I tested it on some of the low-level animal ghosts already and it works! Basically, your conscience takes on a solid shape, and it is then transported within the host's brain. Then, you can explore the inside of the host's mind for as long as you desire."

"Within a ghost's mind," My mother continues. "we found personified emotions, so to speak. This appears to prove ghosts have emotions, but do not be fooled. The only emotions we encountered are basic, and thereby should just be considered more instinct than emotion. One represented sadness. Another represented memory. Then, there was one for rage, and even one that acted as a guide of sorts. Lastly, one represented the obsession. We believe the same will be true for Phantom."

"Now taking everyone inside Phantom's mind is just asking for trouble. That's why we have altered most the helmets. While my wife and my helmets will take us into Phantom's head, the others only allow the wearer to watch the people who are inside the host's mind. In other words, you will be able to see everything those inside the mind see. It's just like TV! But only you get to watch us instead of some celebrity! Only myself and Maddie while be exploring its mind, but the rest of you are free to watch. If you want, we can go ahead and do this now Vlad." Dad says with a grin, much to the annoyance of Vlad.

While my parents were talking, I simply spun around inside the box. What else am I suppose to do? Besides, floating and spinning, even while trapped inside a box is a lot of fun! My more childish actions got some surprised glances from many in the crowd, but I don't care. I should probably be scared, but really, I'm just bored and a little aggravated. Why do they even want to go inside of my mind? Besides, it's a violation of my privacy! They could discover my secret or my memories of Dan! Wait, aren't minors like protected? And aren't physicists suppose to keep your mind matters private? "Hey!" I yell, startling many present in the crowd. All eyes are on me in an instant, and I suddenly flush green as I stop spinning. Unfortunately, I was upside down, so I quickly right myself. Some of the humans chuckle, which only causes my blush to worsen. "Do I get a say in this? I'd prefer to know who is gonna be walking around and leaving dirty footprints in my mind. No, actually, I don't want anyone walking around in my mind! It's a violation of my privacy! Besides, I'm a minor and minors are like protected, right? That what my mom always says," I say as I cross my arms and pout.

"Of course, you don't get a say, spook. Besides, you have no rights, so we aren't violating your privacy." My mother snarls, fingering the ectoweapon's trigger on her hip. I guess I stand corrected about what you always say mom. Thanks a lot. The first time I speak, and she's already ready to blast my head off. I really don't want to risk getting shot or something, so I simply sigh while raising my hands in the classic I surrender pose. My actions cause many of the townspeople to blink in surprise. Why do they seem so surprised? Have I not saved you all time and time again? I guess by not acting aggressively to a threat is super surprising for a being that apparently can't feel. After a moment of glaring at me, my mother turns to Vlad with a questioning look.

Vlad steps forward and addresses the town once again. "Since it is still early, I believe we should do this today. If you wish to watch, please stay. If not, then please leave." As expected, nobody leaves and the helmets are quickly passed out. Only a small portion of the helmets are sparking, and my classmates seem to get those helmets. Hmm. Weird. Soon, restraints materialize within my cage. Almost instantly, the new restraints latch onto my arms and legs, effectively trapping me, since the restraints are ghost proof. Once I'm restrained, the roof of my box slides over to allow a helmet to be placed on my head. Of course, Vlad offers to do it, and sadly my parents agree. Vlad happily stalks over and places the helmet on my head. He quietly hisses. "Have fun, little badger. Your parents aren't going to end up inside that brain of yours alone. Oh no, your entire class and Mr. Lancer will as well. Got to have some fun after all. Oh, do try to keep our secrets a secret. I would hate to have to harm or even kill everyone here." Without another word, Vlad walks away smirking, completely unaffected by my glare.

Great, just great. Not only is Vlad a fruitloop, but he is just had to be demented fruitloop as well. Vlad and my parents put on their helmets before sitting in three chairs that were located next to my cage. Once everyone has their helmet on, my mother pulls out a remote and presses one of the buttons on it. I watch as my classmates, Mr. Lancer, and my parents all go limp in their chairs. Seconds later, the remaining humans go limp as well. During this, my vision blurs before slowly turning black. I just hope my mind's personified emotions or whatever are smart enough to keep everyone from figuring out who I really am.


	2. An Emotional Reaction

**I still don't own Danny Phantom. Also, I'm so shocked by all the follows, favorites and reviews this has gotten so fast! It makes me so happy guys!**

Within the mind of a certain halfa, one emotion, who is almost identical to the real Danny, joyously enjoys the comforts of its room. The only difference between the real Danny and the emotion is the emotion wears a yellow shirt instead of Danny's normal t-shirt. Luckily for the personification, each emotion receives their own room to occupy. While each room starts as just a black, bland room, the occupants can design their room in way they desire. In fact, the emotions can create anything they desire within their room. As such, it comes as no surprise to see this personification sitting in the Fenton's living room, watching TV. Though, the illusion quickly fades as two new personifications burst into the now black room.

"Hello Lies! Hello Truth!" The ever-happy personification greets his company, not one grain of irritation about their sudden appearance. Even as the two new arrivals glare at each other, the original remains as happy as he can be. "Why did you guys come to visit so suddenly?" At the question, a personification clothed in white steps forward.

"Hey Happiness. I need you to tell Truth that he's wrong." Lies calmly states while he ignores Truth, who is currently glaring at him. Strangely, the two arguing personifications barely seem angry. In fact, they both seem to almost be emotionless.

Truth, who is dressed in black, shoves Lies gently aside. Truth then calmly looks at Happiness. "I'm not the one claiming that Danny is a girl!" At Truth's exclamation, both Lies and Happiness laugh, which only further infuriates Truth.

Before their fight can continue, Happiness steps in between them. Happiness holds his arms out and smiles at the duo. Happiness chuckles before speaking, "Honestly, Truth and Lies, you two need to stop arguing if you want me to help. I can't help if you continue to argue while I speak." Before either Truth or Lies can respond, a spark appears within the room. The sudden appearance makes all three personifications flinch. When it happens again, the three emoticons back away from the electricity. The three emotions stare at the sparks fearfully. After all, nothing like this has ever appeared in the mindscape before. Slowly, the sparks and electrical charges begin to condense together. As the emotions watch, human forms begin to take shape, causing each personification to gasp.

"What do we do?" Lies exclaims. "They'll see that we are Phantom. Truth, don't suggest anything. I want to hear Happiness's idea first." Happiness chuckles at Lies' statement, but he continues to stare wearily at the forming humans. However, Truth stiffens at Lies' words and he turns to glare at his counterpart.

After hardly a second, Truth scoffs. "Lies, be reasonable. Our body is in Phantom form, thus each of the personifications need to transfer into our Phantom forms." Without another word, each personification present transforms into their Phantom forms. The jumpsuits on their bodies take on their respective colors. "Now, Happiness." Truth continues as he nods towards the forming humans. "You need to be the humans' guide. As much as I hate to admit it, Lies and I need to go to the Memory Triplets. Only by working together can we keep these meddling humans from seeing the truth of who we are." At the very thought of working together, both Lies and Truth visibly shudder and step a little further apart. Of course, Happiness grins at the duo's actions.

Happiness nods in agreement. "I didn't think their invention would actually work." Happiness says with a sigh. He runs a hand through his hair while offering the other two emoticons a hesitant smile. "I'm just glad you two were in here and I can send you out to warn the others. And help the triplets too." Happiness waves at the two emotions as they leave. Suddenly, Happiness yells. "Oh! And, try to hide Vlad's identity as well. We don't want him to find out we didn't. It wouldn't end well for us." The two emotions stopped walking to listen to Happiness. Once he finishes, the duo keep walking towards the door.

The only response Happiness receives comes from Lies. "We won't tell the others to change forms!" Lies yells back over his shoulder, which causes Truth to contradict him. Thus, another argument breaks out between the duo. They soon are gone, and the room falls silent again. Happiness grins as he shakes his head in amusement. Lies could never tell the truth, just as Truth could never tell a lie. And, that little fact is just one of the things fueling his happiness. After the door to his room closes, he turns around to watch the humans as they begin to solidify.

Just after Truth and Lies leave, Jack and Maddie fully form within the room. Jack blinks and glances around the room in a state of mild shock. Maddie, on the other hand, falls into a fighting stance the moment her eyes land on Happiness. Their reactions only cause Happiness to grin. At the grin, Maddie continues to eye the personification wearily, while addressing her husband. "Any idea who that could be? Yellow wasn't a color in any of the other ghosts' minds we've entered." Jack shrugs, and continues to peer around the room. Once he catches sight of the still present sparks, he gently grabs his wife's arm. Before he could speak, however, Mr. Lancer and the class solidify.

As a teacher by heart, Mr. Lancer immediately does roll call. Even in his frazzled state, he dutifully learns which of his students are unfortunate enough to unwillingly be brought into the ghost's mind. Once he knows which of his students are present, 'shockingly' only Danny is not there, Mr. Lancer turns to face the Fentons. " _Great Gatsby_! Why are the students and myself here? Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, you must get us out of here! My students must be terrified!" Mr. Lancer exclaims in alarm. Mr. Lancer frantically looks around the room as he chews on his lip worriedly. However, among the students present, only a few really seem worried or scared. Two of those worried teenagers are members of Team Phantom. Most actually are thrilled to be in Phantom's mind. For example, Dash practically looks like a kid in a candy store who was just told he could have as much candy as he wanted. Paulina appears to be in a similar state as Dash.

Jack and Maddie stare at the newest arrivals completely flabbergasted for almost a whole minute. After their initial shock wears off, both stand protectively in front of the teacher and his students. "Don't worry. We'll send you back to the real world. And, we'll keep that emotion from hurting you during your short time here." As Jack speaks, Maddie quickly pulls out a remote control from her belt. After fumbling with the device for a moment, she presses a button. Instantly, the remote begins to spark, and Maddie drops it with a short shriek. Fortunately, the minor shock only startled her. Unfortunately, the remote shorts out.

"Don't worry." Jack says with a hesitant smile. "This happened to us before. Actually, it happened the very first time we tested it out! All we need to do to get out is to meet every personification and watch all the memories. It shouldn't take too long, and Madds and I can easily protect you kids from mean old Phantom." Jack and Maddie nod at one another before turning to look at the emotion again.

"I'm not mean!" Happiness suddenly yells, much to the humans' surprise. The yell causes Mr. Lancer to jump, and it causes both Star and Mikey to scream. Their screams startle others, and in turn cause more students start to panic. During the panic, Sam and Tucker just watch with amused smiles. In the end, the students' reactions cause Maddie to glare venomously at the now green emotion. Happiness simply smiles sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck in his embarrassment, a trait that makes Jack uncomfortable. Phantom can't do that, it makes him seem too human. Happiness looks down, his checks turning a light green. "Sorry about that," Happiness sheepishly says. "Anyway, I'm not mean. I'm Happiness! And-"

Before Happiness can continue, Maddie cuts him off with a snarl. "Ghosts cannot feel happiness. Now, who are you really?" At the accusation, Happiness frowns, which simply looks wrong on the emotion. As if to stress how wrong the sadness is, the room begins to shrink. And, though the room shrinks ever so slowly, it terrifies the humans who are trapped within. After all, the emotion is possibly trying to kill them!

Sam and Tucker share a glance before Sam speaks. "Is it just me, or is the personification shrinking as well?" Sam's question causes everyone to glance at the emotion, and their eyes widen in shock. Happiness is a good three inches shorter than he was originally, and the frown remains so wrongly on his face. Almost in sync, the room and the emoticon continue to shrink at the same speed.

Tucker takes a cautious step forward, completely ignoring the protests of the Fentons and Mr. Lancer. "Don't be sad, Happiness. I know the Fenton's basically just said you shouldn't exist and all. And they did basically accuse you of lying as well." Tucker says. Sam frowns and elbows him. Hastily, Tucker continues. "But! Sam and I believe you really are Happiness, like you claim to be! So, smile for us. Why not do something that makes you happy?" The Fentons frown at Tucker's statement. How could their son's friend be so ignorant about the true nature of ghosts? Obviously, the need to remind Sam and Tucker about the dangers of ghosts. Hopefully, the can speak with them before they do something foolish, like try and befriend one of the ectoplasmic scumbags!

Happiness instantly perks up, a smile appearing on his face. "Something that makes me happy? Okay!" Happiness exclaims as he begins to float. Instantly, the room around them transforms, causing several students to squeal and the Fentons to start threatening Happiness again. As the room changes, many of the students stumble. Luckily, nobody falls. But, Happiness completely ignores the humans within the room. Soon, the once black floor is green and it mimics grass. The middle of the floor raises up to form a hill. Above the humans and the emotion present, the ceiling begins to sparkle with stars and even a moon appears. Once the transformation is complete, Happiness floats down and lands on top of the hill. Seconds later, he lies down on the hill and stares up at the stars. After barely a second passes, Happiness begins to smile again. The scene is serene, and happiness begins to bubble within the hearts of the humans present. Though this causes Jack and Maddie to become more wary of the emotions. Are they able to influence the humans' emotions?

The result is almost instantaneous. The room expands back to its original size, and Happiness also returns to his original size. Happiness sighs contently and continues staring at the stars for a few moments longer. Then, he suddenly jumps into the air, allowing the illusion to vanish in a poof of green smoke. Now, instead standing on the hill, the emotions and humans stand on black floor once again. The sudden transition causes a few students to gasp and stumble. Mr. Lancer almost falls over even. "Sorry about that." Happiness says while rubbing the back of his neck once again. "If you make one of us emotions feel the opposite of how we are meant to feel, then we lose power. The loss of power makes us shrink. So, if I'm sad I'll shrink. Another example is if Anger feels calm, then he shrinks as well. Anyway, I'll be your guide through here! Since, you all appeared in my room, it's the least I could do for you guys." Happiness grins as his green eyes seem to sparkle with delight. Sadly, Maddie and Jack stare at the emotion apprehensively.

Maddie whispers to Jack. "It's obviously lying. But let's just listen to it for now. That way it won't get mad and attack the kids. Just keep a close eye on it, honey." Jack nods, remaining protectively in front of the students while Maddie walks closer to Happiness. Happiness sighs, having heard what Maddie said thanks to his ghost hearing. As Maddie stands before the emotion, her muscles tighten in anticipation for an attack. Even her eyes cloud with weariness. When Happiness only tilts his head to the side, his expression one of pure confusion, Maddie finally speaks. "You need to lead us through here as quickly as possible. Don't try to hide anything from us. We'll know if you do and it won't be good for you." Maddie's voice drips with venom and many of the students step back to put more distance between themselves and the enraged women. Almost as an afterthought, Maddie adds. "Just be glad my son and daughter didn't end up in here!" Maddie glares at the emotion, daring him to try anything.

Sam, Tucker, and Happiness barely suppress their laughter, though Happiness's eyes twinkle with slight mischief from Maddie's last statement. Obviously, Danny can't enter his own head! It would be impossible! But, Happiness doesn't miss a beat. "Who do you want to see first? There are two directions we can go from here. All the emotions form a circle around the memories in the middle. So, pick a direction. Left, or right?"

Mr. Lancer, being his normal curious self, asks. "What emotion is to the left and what one is to the right? We may have to meet all of them, but we should be able to make an informed decision of who to meet next." Jack nods in agreement to Mr. Lancer's statement. Maddie, however, simply glares at the emotion before her, mistrust clearly present in her eyes. The students, on the other hand, just look around the room in anticipation. Honestly, they don't care which direction they go. All the students want to do is meet more of the emotions inside their hero's head. Paulina bounces excitably. The girl plans to use the information she discovers in order to make Phantom fall for her. It shouldn't be hard with her meeting all the emotions within his head. Plus, she will even get to see his memories! This is too good of an opportunity to pass up.

"That's very reasonable, Mr. Lancer." Happiness says, much to the humans' surprise. How did Happiness know Mr. Lancer's name? Before anyone can question it, Happiness continues. "To the left is Hope, who's a lot like me. Then, to the right, is Fear. He's-" Before Happiness can finish talking, both Fentons rush to the right door. Maddie kicks the door open, resulting in a resounding bang. The instantaneous scream cause all present to jump back in surprise, and both Fentons glance worriedly at one another other. Happiness's mouth drops open in surprise, before the little emotions becomes enraged. Happiness stomps across the room, no fear present as he faces the ghost hunters. "You just scared him! You can't scare him!" Without another word, Happiness rushes into Fear's room, leaving the rest of the humans to follow. After a few moments, the humans enter the room. Their hearts clenching painfully once they hear the distressed cries sounding from within the room. Well, all the humans except Jack, Maddie, and Valerie. They simply look like eager puppies, each excited to discover their enemy's fears. Devious plans form within their minds about how to use the soon to be discovered fears to their advantage.

Meanwhile, outside the mind of Danny Phantom/Fenton, Vlad Master, who is wearing the helmet, vanishes. From the back room of Town Hall, Vlad Plasmius emerges, a wicked grin marring his features. Luckily for Vlad, his duplicate easily fooled everyone during the town meeting. "Oh, Daniel. When will you learn?" Vlad asks while shaking his head. Vlad looks at the unconscious Phantom as he continues. "Not all threats are the most obvious one. And the entire town getting a glimpse inside your head, well, that is the least of your worries, little badger." Vlad walks over to Maddie, smirking triumphantly.

Once he reaches her, he grabs the remote control from out of her belt. After slipping the controller into his pocket, he fazes out of Town Hall. After a short flight, he arrives at his Amity Park lab, and he quickly begins to rewire the devise. "With only a few changes, this little invention will allow me to control and rewire Daniel's brain. Really, this is just too easy." Vlad thinks aloud.

A Maddie hologram appears next to Vlad and congratulates the egomaniac. "Yes, Vlad. You're way better than Jack could ever be." Grinning, Vlad continues altering the helmets' controls, glancing at the clock every few minutes. Once in a while, Vlad electrocutes himself, and a confectionery curse quickly follows.


	3. Paternal Fury

**Sorry for the kinda long wait! Right after I posted the last chapter I started on a road trip all around America! In the last two weeks I've been in DC, Cleveland, Alabama, and a ton of places in between. I'm just glad to finally be home again! I hope you like this new update. I don't own Danny Phantom!**

A thin, scrawny Danny Phantom holds Happiness in a death grip, even as his body trembles. Soft cries and murmurs escape the new emotion's mouth, though the words are not clear enough for any of the humans to understand. His jumpsuit looks like it normal does, though it is unusually frayed and damaged. With a start, most quickly realize the new Phantom is Fear. And, the pitiful sight even tugs on the heartstrings of the three ghost hunters present in the room, though they hunters will deny the fact if anyone asks. As the group of humans creep closer, they begin to understand some of what Fear mutters. "W-what is going on? Happiness, help me! Loud noise and was it him? Is he here to hurt me again?" Fear mutters in Happiness's chest, practically hysterically.

Without thinking, Dash steps forward and softly asks. "Who hurt you?" Dash even raises an arm awkwardly, not used to the whole comforting thing. But his attempt only makes things worse. The second he spoke, Fear becomes rigid and he slowly looks over Happiness's shoulder to peer at the group. At that moment, some of the more intelligent members of the group realize that Fear is slightly shorter than Happiness; but they don't get a chance to ponder this realization as Fear screams once again.

"D-don't hurt me! Please, I'll be good. Just don't hurt me anymore." Fear pleads, his green eyes filling with tears. His words cut most to the bone, and guilt runs rampid through their bodies and minds. The ever cocky hero looking so terrified and small seems completely wrong to all present. Most never imagined they would see his normally brilliant eyes dulled with terror and tears. Most never even considered that their hero, or the villain, could even be afraid of anything.

Unfortunately, Fear seems to grow even more hysterical when he sees Valarie and the Fentons. "It was an accident! I didn't mean to, Val. I just tried to stop the dog, but I screwed up big time. And...and I'm going to be torn apart on the molecular level! It'll hurt and I'll scream but you'll just keep tearing and hurting me! Please, just leave me alone! J-just leave m-me a-alone!"

The entire time Fear rambles, Happiness focuses on calming him down. "Fear. Fear! Listen to me. Shhh. Just calm down. Okay? They can't hurt you anymore. They won't hurt you, okay?" But, Happiness's words do little to calm the emotion. Finally, Happiness turns to look at the door on the other side of the room, slight apprehension in his eyes. Sighing, he glances at the humans. "Step back. I don't want you to get hurt." The students and Mr. Lancer quickly comply, but the Fentons stubbornly refuse to move further away from the two emotions. Groaning, Happiness turns to the door and yells. "Paternal Instincts! I need some help in here!"

"Paternal? Isn't that an emotion father's feel?" Kwan questions. Before anyone can think to answer, the door slams open and a new Phantom walks in, only this one looks drastically different than the other emotions and the original. Instead of a jumpsuit, this Phantom wears worn blue jeans and a Hawaiian shirt. Honestly, he looks like the stereotypical, dorky father, the ones often shown on TV shows. Though, the youthful features starkly clash with the rest of his appearance.

After taking a moment to survey the scene, Paternal begin to look murderous. "Who hurt, Fear?" Even his voice sounded murderous, and many recognized a parent's fury present in this new emotion. Paternal begins to stalk forward, fists clenched as he shakes with silent fury.

Happiness jumps between Paternal and the humans, holding his hands out in an attempt to protect the humans cowering behind him. "Now calm down. Fear needs you, and I know for a fact that you going on a rampage right now would only make Fear more afraid. So please?" Happiness's voice trembles slightly. After a moment of silently staring at each other, Paternal turns to look at Fear instead.

Paternal's face softens when he sees the trembling Fear. "Come here, buddy." He says while opening his arms. Instantly, Fear is wrapped in a tight hug. Slowly, the shaking and panicking emotion calms down. Well, calm isn't really the right word. Really, he just stops being hysterical, though Fear still trembles. "Now, what got you so frightened?" Paternal asks softly, his fingers gently running though Fear's hair. Maddie and Jack stare, shocked by the caring scene before them.

Fear shakily points at the humans, who soon find themselves the victims of Paternal's rage once again. "T-they startled m-me. But, don't hurt them. I'm fine, really." As if to prove his point, Fear suddenly fazes out of Paternal's arms and shakily makes his way towards the group of humans. "S-see there's n-no re-reason to hurt them." Fear begins stuttering and shaking worse the closer he gets to the humans, which confuses most present. Is their hero afraid of them? Obviously the ghost hunters could instill a little fear, but it almost seems like Fear is terrified by all the humans.

During Fear's slow approach, the humans all remain rigidly still. Nobody wants to be the idiot to scare Fear and face Paternal's fury. But, it seems their attempt is for nothing, as Fear suddenly shrieks and rushes to the other side of the room after Mikey sneezed. The entire room glares at Mikey, who quickly shies away from the attention. Paulina and Star both look heartbroken, while most of the other students look on with pity. Even Mr. Lancer and Valarie are saddened to see Phantom in such a state. Though, Sam and Tucker both look murderous, in fact their fury seems on par with Paternal's.

"Just get out of here." Paternal suddenly snaps. "Happiness, make sure they don't touch Danielle while you walk through my room." Without another word, Paternal walks over to Fear and begins to comfort the trembling emotion once again. Fear and Paternal soon seem to forget the humans are in the room, and the humans, in turn, give the two emotions wide berth as they walk to the door.

As the humans follow Happiness into the next room, Nathan speaks up timidly. "Who's Danielle?"

"That's me!" A young girl sudden says as she appears before the group. A few student scream, but Nathan and Mikey scream the loudest since the girl popped into existence only inches from them. In an instinct the girl finds herself being shoved back by Maddie Fenton, who glares at the girl.

"Who are you?" Maddie hisses as she falls into a battle stance. Even though Maddie looks positively murderous, the girl just giggles.

"I'm Danielle Phantom, or Dani with an I" The girl explains. "I'm Danny's cousin, but he practically raises me. So, Paternal Instincts sees me as a daughter. That's why I'm here, but I'm not real. I'm just produced by Phantom's subconscious cause...well I really don't know why." Danielle simply shrugs as her eyes land on Happiness.

A sudden white and black blur passes by the humans, and slams Happiness, who was at the front of the group. "Dani!" Happiness yells with a chuckle. Dani simple grins before vanishing in a poof of green smoke. Happiness chuckles again as he stands and brushes off his yellow jumpsuit. "If you guys would be so kind as to follow me, we could get to the next room and then take a little break if you want. The next room belongs to Timidity, so it should be a good room to rest in if you desire."

Mr. Lancer smiles at the emotion, feeling a little more comfortable with their guide than he did at the start of this crazy trip. "That would be good. I think we could all use a little break after the craziness of the last room."

While many of the students agree, the Fentons scoff. "No." Jack snaps, startling some of the students. Since when could the big oaf sound so intimidating and cruel? "We will not be resting. Now hurry up and lead us before you force us to hurt you." Happiness's eyes seem to lose some of their sparkle, and many start when they realize his eyes now look like Fear's did. The expression shows sorrow, fear, and true emptiness. As expected, Happiness shrinks from his starting height of five feet, two inches to be four feet and 9 inches.

"Just follow me then." Happiness says and turns to the door. Only the closes students hear his muttered "I guess." Unexpectedly, Mr. Lancer steps forward and places a hand on Happiness's shoulder, much to the horror of the Fentons. Gently, Mr. Lancer turns Happiness around to face the group, who starts when they notice the tears trailing down the emotions face.

"Mr. Happiness, I appreciate you offering to allow my students and the adults here a chance to rest. Also, thank you for leaving you own room to lead us through Mr. Phantom's mind. Not many would be willing to stay with us, especially with how often we have upset you. But, please don't be upset. I would hate if we cause you to shrink and vanish from Mr. Phantom's mind. Everyone, even ghosts, deserve to be happy if they can be." Mr. Lancer says with a smile. During the little pep talk, light slowly returns to the emotions eyes, until the familiar sparkle of pure joy returns in full blast. Happiness grins as he returns to his original size. Sheepishly, he wipes away his tears and slowly nods.

"Thanks!" Happiness says, though an undertone of sadness is still present in his words. "Let's hurry though Timidity's room then, since you guys decided not to rest. It would be bad to agitate Timidity after you scared Fear. I don't think Paternal Instincts will let us pass by unharmed if we manage to upset both of the emotions boarding his territory." A shiver races down Happiness's spine, causing the group to feel uneasy. In fact, a few students shift and glance around Paternal's room, fear present in their eyes.

"Why do you believe that?" Maddie asks as the group begins to approach the door, a slight sense of foreboding hanging over the humans after Happiness's warning. The group simple seems more subdued now, and jumpier than before as well.

Happiness tilts his head to the left, a thoughtful expression clouding his expression for a moment. "Because, once when Anger got out, he decided to use Fear and Timidity as punching bags. When Paternal showed up, Anger found himself being chased all the way back to his cage by a vengeful Paternal! It was rather hilarious, but I would hate for any humans to face Paternal's vengeful rage." Happiness's explanation terrifies the unarmed and defenseless students, though it doesn't bother the hunters as much. Star and Paulina vow to not anger the emotion, while Dash, Kwan, and many of the other jocks pale from the fear rushing through their veins. On the opposite hand, Valarie simply looks thoughtful, memories of Dani flooding her mind. Maddie and Jack look uneasy, but remain ever vigilant as the group enters the new room.

The group stares in shock at the maze laid out before them within the new room. A complex maze, really the perfect place to hide, begins a foot from where the group stands. But their shock quickly turns to fear as a scream sounds, coming from near the center of the maze. "Timidity!" Happiness yells and begins to cautiously approach the maze, but a deep, baritone voice makes him freeze. The voice causes both Sam and Tucker to gasp and fearfully look around the room, memories of a bleak future replaying within their minds. The rest of the humans shake and involuntarily take a step back from the voice, and the Fentons stand in front of the students protectively.

"You can't help him, Happiness. But, thanks for bringing these pathetic humans to me. I'm just glad I managed to break free of the pathetic cage Danny is so desperate to keep me trapped within." The voice steadily grows louder as the being works his way through the maze. As the emotion stalks closer, the group suddenly hears Timidity's quiet voice begging to be free, though his pleas fall on deaf ears. Without another word, the emotion owning the voice steps out of the maze, a malicious grin twisting his features. His fangs seems to sparkle in the room's dim light, and his outfit consists of a cape, and a somewhat twisted version of Danny's typical outfit. Strangely, his hair looks like it's on fire, and a few students seem to be transfixed for a moment by the movement of the fire-like hair. Behind the emotion, another figure was being dragged by the color of their jumpsuit, though little attention was given to the second emotion.

While the fear was palpable while the emotion was out of sight, his appearance actually destroys the fear most of the humans feel. Strangely, the emotion is simply laughable. And, a few of the humans present can't help but snort or chuckle at the poor emotion that caused such fear at first. Now, even with pure evil radiating of the emotion, no one feels very afraid. Really, the emotion only causes the group to feel slightly uneasy. Standing before them, in all his villainous glory, is Dan Phantom. The only difference between this Dan and the real Dan is his height. Instead of towing over everyone, the little emotion stands at three feet two inches. So, really, who could be scared of such a tiny shrimp?

Though, the humans' reactions enrage the tiny emotion. "Fear me! I'll destroy you all one day! Once I gain control over this mind, you'll all rue the day you laughed at me!" The emotions seethes, releasing Timidity from his grasp in his tantrum. Quickly, Timidity, who is slightly taller than Dan, runs over and hides behind Happiness. His sudden movement draws everyone's attention, and the group finally catches a glimpse of the shy emotion. His jumpsuit is grey, and strangely hooded. The boy seems to hide within the hood, trying desperately to simply not been seen as he hides.

Happiness chuckles a little and picks up the shy little emotion, who promptly wraps his short legs around the taller emotions waist as his arms wrap around Happiness's neck. Just as quickly, the emotion buries his face in the crook of Happiness's neck and whines. "Make him g-go a-away! He's being a b-big meanie again, Happiness."

"Shut up!" Dan screeches, red eyes flashing with fury and hate. Suddenly he grins, and the evil radiating off him instills a minute amount of terror in the hearts of the humans despite his size. "I'm know as Dan Phantom, and I represent Danny's hate. I might be small now, but one of these days I'll grow and take over this miserable dump. That, I swear." Before, Dan can say another word, however, a blur of white and black suddenly zooms through the room. Dan finds himself roughly jerked into the air by his cape, and Dan begins to sputter curses while attempting to escape.

"Now, Dan." A worn voice says with a sigh. "You know that isn't going to happen. I simple cancels you out." The voice belongs to none of than a new emotion, who looks almost identical to the original Phantom. The only difference is that the emotions wears a white cape. This new emotion is even the same height as the original Phantom. Sam and Tucker both groan at the sight of the new emotion, much to the confusion of the other humans present. The new emotions turns and smiles at the humans, before introducing himself. "Sorry, where are my manors? I'm Obsession." After the introduction, Maddie and Jack grin, looking much like a predator stalking its prey.

But, before either Fenton can speak, Valarie speaks up. "So you represent Phantom's obsession?" After getting a nod as a response, Valarie pushes ahead. "Then, what's his obsession?"

 **BaconLover1800:** Thanks!

 **Oracle-sama:** I'll update at least twice a week if at all possible. Probably more. I pretty much just write and update as the desire comes. Sorry I can't give you a more through explanation of when I'll update.

 **Destiny Dragon:** Thanks! I'm glad you are enjoying my little take on this. And, yes. Vlad just had to be evil...again.

 **GirlFish:** I don't know. Well... I do know. But, you guys will have to wait and see. :D

 **FoundingRaiderChrona:** Thanks! I'm glad I keep making you grin like an idiot! I always love when I can find a story that makes me do that. Also, Vlad wants to say something to you. _Vlad: Daniel will be my apprentice, even if I have to deal with those pesky little emotions._ Sure, Vlad. Whatever you think, Fruitloop.

 **Arbietar:** I'm glad you like it! I personally love the concept as well, so I just couldn't resit doing my own take on it. I hope you continue to like it!

 **Sockenmonser01:** Thanks! I'm glad you like this little twist I'm taking with Vlad. I hope you like how I spin Vlad's involvement!

 **Ohsochich:** I really love that enthusiasm! You're definitely one of my favorite reviews already. :D Also, I have to agree. Something is just super entertaining about seeing Fear be scared. It's just hilarious!

 **gwencarson126:** Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Sorry about the long wait for this new chapter.

 **miss mysteri:** 1\. I'm so sorry for messing up your name! 2. I have no plans to discontinue this anytime soon! In fact, I plan to try and finish it before I start college next month if possible. :)

 **TheSilentFury:** Poor little Fear. I just couldn't help but scare him, but Paternal is there to protect him!

 **Salkeya:** I plan to include him. He's actually going to be in the next chapter if all goes according to plan.

 **duskrider:** Hopefully those emotions can actually work together, or they'll have a harder time defeating Vlad.

 **PerdidoKitsune:** I love cliffhangers! But I hate reading them. I hope you liked the update!

 **OfLifeDeathAndAllBetween:** First of all, I love your name! Second, glad you like my story so far!


	4. Truth or Lies

**Hey everyone! I'm feeling rather inspired, so I decided to update this and post a few other stories for you'll today, or at least in the next few days! Check out my other Danny Phantom stories if you want! They'll be posted sometime today or the next few days at the latest. Once again, I just wanna thank everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, and favorited! Thanks guys. :) Oh, and I still don't own Danny Phantom.**

Dan snarls at Valarie, making the girl flinch. Even though she's used to fighting vicious ghosts, something just seems different about the representation of hate. Soon, Dan begins to struggle worse, though Obsession pays little attention to the struggling emotion. Instead, he simple smiles at Valarie, and the rest of the humans by default. "I thought my obsession was rather obvious. But, I guess it's not. You see, our obsession is simply to protection. When Danny was alive, he had a hero-complex, and it only increased when he died. So, now he just wants to protect everyone, and to finally be the hero instead of just a kid reading about them in comic books." Obsession explains.

Jack tilts his head slightly to the left as his eyes narrow in thought. "If that's true, then why did you steal all that stuff?" Obsession frowns, but Maddie continues where Jack left off.

"Yeah! Not to mention you kidnapped the mayor and attacked my husband and I you ectoplasmic scumbag!" Maddie snarls, voice dripping with malicious. Obsession's eyes seem to lose some of their shine as he slouches ever so slightly.

Even Valarie adds to the verbal assault. "You ruined my life! You're not the hero, you're just a dirty villain tricking the entire town." Startling enough, the moment Valarie stops talking, a deep laugh resonates within the room. Timidity and a few of the students whimper as all eyes are drawn to the laughing representation. The owner of the laugh is none other than Dan, who is smiling. Insanity sparkles within his red eyes, and his flame-like hair burns brighter.

"What did I tell you, Obsession?" Dan asks, his voice sickeningly sweet. "No matter how hard you try to be the good guy, no matter how hard you try to be the hero, nobody will see you as anything other than the villain you are meant to be." During Dan's little speech, the students watch in horror as Dan begins to grow, each inch giving the emotion a more sinister present. Sickeningly, they realize Obsession is shrinking at the same rate. Fear sudden floods the systems of the humans present. If Obsession is the only thing preventing Dan from taking over, and Obsession is now shrinking, then are the humans in danger? Numbly, the humans begin to realize the danger they truly are in, and each human instantly regrets antagonizing Dan for his size when he first appeared.

Not even the dumbest mind present can find anyone else to blame but the Fentons and Valarie. It must be their fault! They told Obsession, the very thing keeping Hate under control, that he is nothing more than a villain! They made him feel the opposite of how he's supposed to, thus they are responsible for him shrinking. Strangely, Dash realizes the three responsible are not going to do anything to stop or reverse this. So, he takes it into his own hands.

"That's not true!" Dash yells, frantically trying to help his hero overcome his inner battle. If Phantom can save him, then he can help Phantom stay true to himself and defeat the villain inside himself. "You are a hero! You've saved me and the town countless times!"

"Yeah, don't listen to that big bully!" Mikey adds. Soon, calls of encouragement sound throughout the small room. The encouragements seem to echo and bounce around the walls, making it seem like more than simple one class is cheering and supporting Phantom. Slowly, the effect begins to show. Dan's sudden gain in power is halted, and soon the process begins to reverse, must to the frustration of Dan. And, much to the pleasure of everyone else, Obsession's shrinking act begins to reverse as well.

After the emotions return to their original state, Obsession sighs. "Thanks guys. Now, I'll just be taking this little delinquent back to his cell. But, watch out for Anger. Dan and Anger teamed up to break out since Phantom was distracted by his capture." Obsessions warns before departing, though his absence seems to spark the humans' curiosity.

Hesitantly, Mr. Lancer approaches Happiness and asks. "If I may ask, why do the emotions all seem to have different default sizes? While you already explained about the shrinking, you failed to mention anything about the emotions being able to grow. I hope you'll explain it to us more clearly this time." A murmur of approval sounds from the group, giving the impression that everyone else is wondering the same thing, though only Mr. Lancer is brave enough to ask the questions everyone was thinking.

Happiness grins, before motioning the group to follow him. Happiness turns and slowly begins to make his way through the maze, towards the door and the next emotions the group would have the fortune, or misfortune, of meeting. Though, Timidity did squeak and hug Happiness tighter when they began to walk. While most of the group smiles at the shy emotion, a few still warily watch them. "You're okay, Timidity." Happiness reassures before addressing the group. "First, the opposite emotion than the shrinking one will gain more power, and thus they will grow. So, when Anger shrinks, Calm will grow."

"What about each of you having different default sizes?" Nathan presses.

"Well, it's rather simple. You see, Danny doesn't feel a balanced amount of emotions." At the blank stares he receives, Happiness chuckles and continues. "By that, I mean he isn't equal parts sad, mad, happy, and what not. It's only logical that we vary in size accordingly. So the little guys, like Timidity here, are only a small part of Phantom as a whole. I'm one of the average emotions, though I am one of the smallest middle emotions. But, his main emotions are all around the height Obsession was."

Tucker and Sam both frown at Happiness's explanation. Happiness isn't one of Danny's main traits? He always seems so happy, though here's the living proof that their friend isn't as happy as he may appear. The revelation hurts, and this pain is surprisingly felt by others in the group. "Wait, so Phantom isn't happy?" Star asks softly.

"Well, he is or I wouldn't exist. It's just that he doesn't feel happy very often anymore. Since his death, Phantom has found it harder to be happy. He only wants to help, and all your town seems to do is hurt him. He's young, so please try to give him a break every once in a while." Happiness explains with a sigh, a warn look begin to dull his brilliant green eyes once again. Oddly enough, the warn look seems natural on Phantom's face, and, with a start, the group realizes its how their hero typically looks. His eyes a dull green, clouded with pain and disappointment. Even when they sparkle with mischief and glee, the pain and disappointment often shines through still. Somehow, the realization only saddens the group. Who knew their hero is so unhappy?

Timidity's quiet voice startles most of the group, and they have to strain their ears to understand his words. "J-just realize h-he is so young. B-both in human and in g-ghost years." After a moment, both Fentons glance at each other. Phantom is a young ghost? No, he is far too powerful to be any new little ghost. No new ghost could possibly have evaded capture from them for so long!

"How long ago did you die? What do ghosts consider young anyway? My hypothesis is that ghosts are considered young until their two-thousandth year." Maddie states, a thoughtful expression settling on her face. From their research, both her and Jack agreed that two-thousand would be the earliest a ghost would lose the title of new. With some complex math, Jack and Maddie discovered that would be the equivalent of 18 in human years, or so they believe.

Happiness grins. "Why, I'm glad you asked." Happiness says in a teasing, sing-song voice. "I've actually only been dead for a little over a year." With this simple sentence, Happiness causes the group to freeze. Minds enter overdrive as thoughts and ideas try to comprehend that their hero is so young. Only a little over a year? But, that means he died recently! His family may still be alive! Do they even know Phantom's their kid? Do his parents hate him or support him? Would they be proud? Could I be related to him?

These questions, and many more, haunts the group's minds, though Maddie and Jack look particularly pale. "No," Jack breaths, disbelief and an undertone of fear present in his tone. "How are you so powerful? You're power should keep growing until...I don't even know when!" Though, Jack's fear seems to turn into excitement at the prospect of studying such an exceptionally strong, young ghost.

Suddenly, Maddie's face hardens. Stomping forward, she backhands Happiness, shocking the group and terrifying Timidity. While students begin to protest, Happiness stares at Maddie, fear very evident in his wide, green eyes. In an instinct, Happiness releases Timidity, who vanishes into the safety of his maze, whimpering as he runs. After Timidity is gone, Happiness glares at Maddie. "Why did you hit me?"

Maddie laughs, though not a single drop of humor is present in the oddly hallow, and flat sound. "Because. You are a lying, no good, dirty ghost. I don't understand why there are so many emotions in here, but this isn't normal. Nothing is normal! You cannot be a little over a year old. I'm not sorry to say, but I've had enough of your lies!" Maddie snarls, making Happiness back away frown the furious female.

Holding up his hands in a sign of surrender, Happiness tries to calm the huntress. "Listen, I get that you don't believe me. I mean, it's not like I'm Truth. But, can you please not attack me in my own mind? I'm pretty sure I have an unbelievable advantage over anyone who is stupid enough to fight me in my mind. No it would be over anyone who is stupid enough to come in here at all." Regretting those words almost instantly, Happiness barely manages to dodge the fist suddenly flying towards his skull. With a strangled cry, Maddie keeps trying to attack the emotion, who simply dodges most of the attacks. Through the entire attack, Happiness never retaliates a single blow. However, he eventually runs over and hides behind some of the students to stop the attack from escalating.

"Jack! Help me get that lying piece of-" Before Maddie can finish, Happiness squeaks out.

"Please! If you don't believe me you can ask Truth! He can't tell a lie! Just like Lies can't tell a Truth! Just let me take you to the Honesty twins and let you ask all your questions to them!" Happiness begs, infuriating many of the students. Even Mr. Lancer looks slightly disturbed by the sudden, and very reckless, attack. Though, Jack looks ecstatic.

Jack grins, and puts a hand on Maddie's shoulder. Maddie huffs, and glares at the emotion. Sensing his wife's anger, Jack decides to intervene. "I say that a marvelous idea. Take us to them."

"There's no need for that. We're already here." A new voice rings out, making the group spin around. Standing next to the door that group had been approaching before the makeshift Q and A began, stands two new Phantoms. One Phantom is dressed purely in white, while the other is dressed in only black. Timidity hides behind the twins, peeking out from behind them every so often to watch what was happening.

"Who are you?" Asks Mr. Lancer. In eerie synchronization, the two new emotions both answer as one. Even their voice sound completely alike, unlike the other emotions the group has seen so far. Besides these two, each emotion had a slightly different sounding voice. But, these two's voices are identical, and seemingly emotionless.

"Truth." The moment they both answer, they begin to glare at one another. The one in black yells first. "Stop lying, Lies!" Okay, now his voice has the faintest hint of anger breaking through the emotionless shell.

The emotion in white growls back. "I'm not the one lying! I am Truth!" Instantly, a screaming match begins between the duo, forcing some of the humans to cover their ears.

Happiness sighs. "Guys! How many times do we have to tell you two? You'll always contradict each other, so please stop these screaming matches. You'll hurt the humans' ears!" Once the two emotions settle down to the point where they are only quietly glaring at one another, Happiness adds. "Lies and Truth, these kind people have some questions for you. I'll let you guys decide who's who. I would hate to be accused of lying about their identities. No, I'd hate to be accused of lying once again period!"

Without another word, Happiness sets down and simply watches as the humans stare at Truth and Lies, who look distinctly uncomfortable with all the attention. Finally, Paulina asks a question. "Do you love me?" If at all possible, the two new emotions began to look even more uncomfortable. One emotions answers yes, while the other answers no, causing Paulina to declare that the second emotion must be Lies. I mean, how could the Ghost Boy not like her?

Unfortunately for Paulina, but fortunately for Danny, nobody believes that simple question is proof of their identities. Soon, various questions are being thrown at the Honesty twins. Do you like sports? "Yes." "No." Are you a good or a bad ghost? "Good." "Bad." Did you ruin my life? "Yes." "No." Time after time again, questions are asked and contradicting answers are given.

Until, Mr. Lancer has a break through. "Pride and Prejudice!" His sudden exclamation makes many of the students to jump. All eyes instantly snap to stare at the teacher, though the emotions present varied drastic. Some glared, angered by the delay, while other looked on with curiosity. Still others looked worried, and some were still fearful.

"What is it?" Nathan asks, many of the nerds echoing his question.

"Well," Mr. Lancer says with a smile. "We need to ask a question with only one correct answer. That way, we will know their identities for sure." Excitement quickly spread through the group. Finally! After what had to have been an hour of interrogating the boys, the group would finally know their identities!

"Ask something math related!" Mikey yells with a grin. "But, I'd make it simple just to be safe. We don't know how much math these two would know. I suggest using basic addition." Excitement is clearly seeable in the boy's eyes, and he practically bounces with it.

Dash snorts. "Why math related, nerd? You just want to nerdify Phantom's head!" Dash glares at Mikey, who quickly hides behind Nathan and Valarie. All traces of excitement now replaced with fear from Dash's comment.

Mr. Lancer sighs. "No one is trying to 'nerdity' Mr. Phantom's mind. But, math would be an excellent subject to ask. It's rudimentary after all."

Half the class groans, while the other half nods, but who can blame them. Inside the famous mind of the Ghost Child, and somehow math became part of the subject. The Fentons, simply grin. They would finally have a chance to learn everything from this spook. And, even if they did end up being lied too, which was a real possibility, watching Phantom's memories would provide them with the complete truth. Really, this moment isn't even necessary to prove Phantom's evil, but that doesn't mean they are not going to love every moment of it. Jack steps forward, smirking slightly. "Mr. Lancer, you deserve some celebratory fudge when we get out of here!" Then, Jack turns to address Truth and Lies. "What's two plus two?"

 **I just wanna say, this chapter did not go according to plan. You were originally going to meet some more emotions. But, after I started typing, I found that I preferred this better. Also, shout out to Oracle-sama, who unintentionally gave me the inspiration to make Dan grow if they made Obsession feel like a villain! Hope you liked it!**

 **flying ducks298:** I updated very quickly this time. Hope you enjoyed it!

 **GirlFish:** You were right. It didn't go well! And, you're also right that all won't be revealed until they see the memories!

 **Guest:** I'm glad you liked Paternal Instincts! Also, Insanity and Sanity sound like an amazing idea! They'll definitely be appearing at some point in here.

 **gwencarson126:** I absolutely love this comment! When I first say this, it was like three o'clock in the morning, and I started laughing so hard that I woke some of my family members up! XD. Ever since I got the idea to have the emotions shrink, I realized that Dan had to be this little tiny thing. I mean, writing it kind of reminded me of a little Chihuahua or other small dog. They always seem to think they're so tough! I've always kind of seen the Fentons as psychos, so I decided to highlight their craziness in this little story.

 **Ella Le Hissy:** I feel bad for Fear as well. He's such a nervous guy. Those mean Fentons just had to scare him!

 **Oracle-sama:** I'm so glad you asks this question. I never would have even thought of that idea if you hadn't asked! Thank you!

 **BaconLover1800:** I'm glad I managed to surprise you!

 **Ohsochic:** I total have a plan to reveal that it isn't a cape! Since you're the first to mention that it's really a bed sheet, I'll let you in on a little hint. It involves another half of Danny, just not the Super Danny side. :) I'm glad you liked Paternal Instincts! 0.0 Also, the threat of you sending the Box Ghost or Klemper after me total inspired me to write the next update today!

 **EmeraldTooth:** Thanks! I've always had a problem with people getting inside Fenton's mind as well. It just seemed a little too out there for it to be realistically approved by the school as part of a class. So I took my own way. I'm glad you like it!

 **SailorMew4:** I'm probably going to have Love. That's one of the emotions I'm not sure about yet.

 **LightSin24:** Thanks! I'm sorry, but I can't spare you from a cliffhanger this time. Maybe next time!

 **ImpudentMiscegenation:** Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying this! :)


	5. Innocent Questions

**Still don't own Danny Phantom, sadly. Also, I'm starting college in like two weeks guys. I'm so nervous.**

The emotion wearing black smiles before shooting a triumphant glare at the emotion in white. "Two plus two is four!" Truth, or the emotion in black, yells, while Lies, or the emotion in white, remains silent. Lies glares at Truth, arms crossed and green eyes glowing in annoyance. Truth, on the other hand, simply smirks. With a start, the group realizes this is the first time Truth and Lies actually have shown emotion so freely. Even though they have only known the emotions for a few minutes, the duo has shown barely an ounce of emotion. Oddly, it seems natural that these emotions seem so emotionless. Sure, there were a few moments where an undertone of emotion crept into their voices, or a slight sparkle of emotion flickered in their green eyes. But each time, the undertone or flicker of emotion vanishes quickly, and the emotionless mask returns. As if on cue, both emotions snap back to their emotionless state moments after the group realizes Truth and Lies were showing their emotions freely. The ghost hunter watch curiously, while the other simply brush the fact off as an abnormal circumstance.

Valarie steps forward and growls. "Why did you ruin my life?" She frowns, crossing her arms and tapping her foot in annoyance. "And, I want Truth to answer, not Lies." Lies frowns before sighing. But, he does remain silent as Valarie requested.

Truth simply tilts his head to the side, confusion clouding his eyes for a split second. "I never ruined your life. The dog who attacked Axion Labs used to be owned by them, until the company decided their upkeep was too much. So, they terminated the guard dogs, and one came back as a ghost. Apparently, his chew toy is his obsession, and the toy was still in the lab. When I tried to stop him, well it didn't go as planned." Truth explains. "But, the dog's owner is not the real question here. No, the question should be: Why do you claim I ruined your life? Yes, your father may have lost his job and money, but you learned who your true friends are right? You became closer to your father, and even gained a new, well, let's just call it a hobby and move on." The emotionless voice gains a slight undertone of hope as the emotion continues to talk, and his eyes begins to sparkle with the faintest trace of hope as well.

Valarie stays silent, lost in thought. The ghost boy always tells her that he didn't ruin her life, but that can't be true! If it wasn't for him, she'd still be popular and rich! But, she still wouldn't see her father very often. And, she never would have talked to Fenton and his friends. Heck, she wouldn't even be the Red Huntress if it wasn't for Phantom! Could she honestly say he ruined her life after a representation of truth claimed he did not? Valarie sighs, shaking her head to clear her thoughts. As her mind clears, she realizes Truth is watching her, almost expectantly. Slowly, Valarie answers. "I still believe you ruined my life. But, I need more time to think about all this."

Truth sighs as his face loses all trace of emotion once again. Mr. Lancer coughs a little, drawing the attention of the group. Once all eyes are on him, Mr. Lancer asks. "If I may ask, why do you and Lies show very little emotion?" A few humans echo the question. The Honesty Twins lack of emotions is bothering many of the humans present, though not many will admit it.

Truth nods. "We show very little emotion simple because emotions blurs and distorts both the truth and the lies we tell. Thus, we are cursed to remain as emotionless as possible. In other words, it makes me tell only the complete truth, and not just what I want to believe is true. It works the same with Lies. Lies must tell noting but lies, and his emotionless state allows him to easily tell the difference between what our emotions want to believe as truth and what is actually true."

Maddie scuffs, sharing a look with her husband. The two seem to share a silent conversation, before Maddie looks away. After a moment, Maddie slowly asks. "Truth, can you explain why you think you're a hero? What's your ulterior motive?"

Lies glares at Maddie. "Truth, answer her. She definitely deserves answers after all the stunts she has pulled on us." Happiness begins to giggle, reminding the group of his presence. Mr. Lancer, realizing the insults hidden in the statement, gasps, eyes widening slightly. But, most of the other humans, besides some of the nerds, stare on in confusion.

"What's so funny?" Dash asks, blindly missing the insults hidden in Lies' statement.

Truth sighs. "Lies is being incredibly rude to Mrs. Fenton, and Happiness just has to find it hilarious. Unfortunately, most of the emotions would find Lies' words funny. But, I apologize on our behalf, Mrs. and Mr. Fenton." Truth turns to face his twin, annoyance slowly beginning to break through his emotionless shell. "Honestly, can you just be silent and let me explain things for once?" Lies shakes his head, causing Truth to groan. "Anyway, to answer your question, I was framed in the past, multiple times by multiple people. But, I can tell you don't truly believe much of what I'm saying. I mean, you believe all ghosts are evil and that all we do is lie, even though that is not the truth. But, I will not argue with you, and I will not stand by and allow you to insult me or Phantom. Talking will solve nothing, and now Lies and I will leave. Come along Lies."

Truth grabs his counterpart and pulls him further into Timidity's maze. After a few moments of silence, the door to Paternal Instincts' room opens. Moments later, the door clicks shut. Once the door is closed, Happiness jumps up and brushes off his jumpsuit. "Let's hurry. I think we need to hurry through the next few rooms. They aren't the most pleasant emotions to meet. Well, some are just a little annoying to put it nicely."

Surprisingly, Star speaks up. "Whose room is next?" Simple curiosity spurred the question, but nervousness spreads after Happiness involuntarily shivers. Why could such an innocent question cause him to shudder? Who could make Happiness so nervous?

Happiness offers the group a tiny smile. "Well, it's my opposite." Realization occurs instantaneously throughout the group. Sadness must be next. How will Happiness fare? Happiness is the lesser of the duo, his earlier confession told the group that Sadness is more prominent. Does that mean he'll be weaker while in Sadness's presence? Or did they read the situation wrong earlier? Happiness just said that he wasn't one of the main emotions, perhaps that means Sadness will be one of the lesser emotions as well.

"Who's after Sadness?" Kwan asks while the group walks towards the next room. However, Happiness freezes, his hands shaking ever so slightly. Slowly he glances over his shoulder and makes eye contact with the group. Happiness's eyes are clouded, and he nervously reaches up to rub his neck. Sighing, he finally turns to face the group, leaning back against the door.

Hesitantly, Happiness speaks. "Well, it isn't sadness per say. His name is, well, i-it's Depression." Shock spreads through the group like wildfire, jumping and sparking from person to person until each individual has been burned. Paulina breaks quickly, tears rushing down her face, making her makeup smear. How can her perfect man be depressed? Dash reacts similarly. Tears well up in his eyes, though he manages to keep them from falling. His hero is depressed? It just didn't make sense! How could the hero of the town be suffering from depression? Mikey, Lester, and the rest of the nerds frown, concern and sadness causing some to cry. Valarie simply looks startled, though her expression quickly turns neutral, a careful mask hiding her inner turmoil. Only the Fentons seem unaffected. Who cares how the ghost boy feels? Sadly, they still just want to experiment and tear the ghost boy apart.

Tucker blurts out, without much thought. "But, I thought you said your Depression was getting under control thanks to your sessions with Jazz?" Sam instantly punches Tucker, but the action can't take back his words.

"What!?" Jack and Maddie scream, anger causing Maddie to screech while Jack's voice deepens. Happiness pales, fear flashing for a brief moment within his green eyes. But, everyone sees the fear and it causes the Fentons to smirk. Though, it does nothing to calm their anger.

"Yes, your daughter lets me talk to her. I need some help with my problems. Low self-esteem, depression, and other problems combined isn't a good complication for a ghost, or human for that matter. Thanks to Jazz, I've grown from Timidity's size to my current size. That's, like, two feet guys! She helps. But, if you don't want me to talk to her, I won't anymore." Happiness says, resignation thickly lacing his voice. All the students, minus Valarie, feel their hearts break for the poor hero standing before them. Who would have guessed their hero had such problems?

Without waiting for the Fentons to respond, Happiness moves away from the door. Hesitantly, he opens the door and slips inside. Though the open door, the faintest sound of crying reaches the ears of the humans hovering at the door. One by one, the humans walk into Depression's room. Rain clouds hover near the ceiling, making the room seem even darker than the rooms before this one. One cloud, located in the center of the room, is the only cloud that is actually raining. Though, the rest of the clouds appear as if they could start raining at any moment. Sitting under the raining cloud, a figure rests their head against their knees. Shockingly, he isn't wearing a jumpsuit like the other emotions. Instead, he wears black, tattered pants, and a black hoodie with his DP symbol in the center. The hood is pulled up, further hiding his face from sight.

"D-Depression?" A small voice says, causing the humans to spin to the right. Happiness hovers against the edge of the room, his back pressed against the wall and his eyes darting around the room fearfully. Slowly, the rain storm ends, and the newest emotions sobs are clearer and louder than before. Happiness hesitantly makes his way to his counterpart, and slowly hugs the shaking emotion. Depression seems to freeze for a moment, before he clings to Happiness. Comfort, it seems, is something Depression, and perhaps Phantom, isn't used to. Guilt briefly courses through the veins of the humans, though it quickly fades.

Slowly, Depression dries his tears and shakily pulls away from Happiness. Looking up, the group catches their first sight of Depression's eyes. Everyone, even the ghost hunters present, wish they could go back to being blissfully unaware of how his eyes look. The normally vibrant green eyes are dull, only the slightest trace of green remains. Grey is the dominant color in his eyes, with only a few swirls of green appearing near his pupils. No hope, no light, and barely a trace of emotion shines in those dull orbs. Instead, they seem like a void. Hopelessness, utter sadness, and regret are not strong enough words to justify the haunted expression he wears. The humans feel their own joy fading just by looking into the void like eyes, and many quickly turn their gazes elsewhere.

"Please," Depression states, his broken, quiet voice echoing throughout the room. "Just leave me alone." Nobody waits for a second request. Scrambling across the room, the humans rush into the next room. Happiness hesitates a moment before beginning to follow the humans. As he reaches the door, Depressions adds. "Thanks, Happiness. I know we don't exactly get along, but your kindness helps a lot." A small smile graces Happiness's face as he leaves his counterpart's room and rejoins with the humans.

Glancing around the room, Happiness grins. "This room isn't so bad, but the emotion can be a little hard to handle." Before the humans can question him, a giggle sounds from the shadows covering the room. The darkness slowly fades, revealing a replica of one of Amity Park's many play grounds. Inside the sandbox, two emotions sit, both around the size of five year olds. "Well," Happiness adds with a chuckle. "Apparently he has a visitor. This is Innocence and Childish, the youthful emotions."

One of the emotions jumps up, knocking the other emotion over. The child runs over to Happiness, a grin spreading across his face. The child is wearing a white t-shirt, mud and grass stains marring the cloth, and a pair of equally stained blue jeans. His eyes sparkle, and another giggle escapes the child. "Happiness! Play with me and Innocence!" The emotion, now know to be Childish, exclaims.

Happiness sheepishly smiles. "I would love to play, but I need to show these guys the rest of the emotions. We can play later, alright?" Childish scowls, his eyes turning stormy. Before he can object, however, Innocence runs up. Innocence looks almost identical to Childish, except his pants are white instead of blue jeans. Also, Innocence's clothing is less stained than Childish's. Both children share a look, before Childish grins, mischief sparkling in his eyes.

"You will play a game with us if you want to leave." Childish says. His room begins to rumbles, and walls suddenly appear before the three exits within the room. "We want to play Hide and Seek! Find us and I'll let you out!" Without another word, both children vanish, though their giggles take a few more moments to die down.

Happiness groans. "Sorry, they really are just childish. But, they do represent our more child-like emotions, so it is to be expected. I had just hoped they wouldn't do this with you humans here. They get into mischief a lot. I'm just glad Mischief isn't here with these two troublemakers." Happiness chuckles a little, shaking his head slightly. "Anyway, how hard can it be to find two children in this room? Not too hard, right?" Happiness asks.

Sam shakes her head. "These aren't normal children, remember? They have ghost powers, so they could be hidden anywhere." Happiness, and many of the humans groan.

Suddenly, Happiness perks up. "Why don't we just draw them to us instead?" Mischief sparkles in his eyes, and a few of the still nervous humans back away from the emotion. While they may be more comfortable than when they first entered Phantom's mind, a mischievous smirk or look on any ghost is never a good sign. And, mischief is radiating off Happiness as he glances around Childish's room.

 **I almost forgot to post my replies to your comments! Here they are! Sorry about the wait for them. I can't believe I forgot about them till after I posted the chapter XD**

 **NoSignalBlueScreen:** Thanks! I'm really glad you like my size altercation theory. It took forever to think of and work all the bugs out of it. :)

 **flying ducks298:** I definitely plan to keep continuing this story until it's done :3

 **FoundingRaiderChrona:** Thanks! My theory came from a combination of my mind, and one epic comment. I totally want to call Sanity and Insanity the Balance Twins now, and I'll give you a shout out when they appear! And, I totally agree. The Fentons and Valarie really need to take some chill pills! Or at least listen to their sane sides instead of their insane sides!

 **Mistress Soul:** I really love the idea of Determination and Regret! They'll definitely show up at some point. Thanks! :D

 **Karat Vantas:** Thanks! I'm glad you enjoy it.

 **Rosa 22:** We still have a lot of emotions left to meet. Though, not every chapter will have new ones appear.

 **ImpudentMiscegenation:** I'm so happy that my story made your day better! That's one of the best compliments a writer can get! Or that's what I believe anyway. :) I plan for Hope to be in here, and Desolation might be. I think I'll combine Regret and Desolation, since they seem very similar in my mind. Thanks again!

 **Guest:** I was really tempted to make the interrogation longer after reading your comment. But I just couldn't get it to work out DX Oh, and I agree that Lies and Truth are adorable as they just contradict each other! Thanks!

 **Ella Le Hissy:** They totally are! Now all I can see is them as an old married couple. I totally ship them as this adorable little couple that always argues with each other!

 **LightSin24:** I didn't find it creepy! I found your comment hilarious! It made me smile like an idiot lol. I'm glad you like my story!

 **Ohsochich:** I freaking love your enthusiasm! You're definitely one of my favorite reviews! I'm glad you like my story! And, yes those two are the most annoying ghosts like ever. Also, I will not deny or answer on the question of if Fun Danny will appear. But, I will hint that someone like that might be appearing soon. Or maybe not. Who knows?

 **dp gal:** I added Innocence in because you asks for it! I think Childish could use a companion after all. :)

 **duskrider:** I'm glad you find my story interesting!

 **PJForever:** I'm glad you like my story! Thanks! And, I'm trying to think of unique emotions to appear and terrorize or entertain the unfortunate humans trapped in Danny's mind. I'm glad I'm apparently succeeding! :)

 **Oracle-sama:** I'm glad you like my story! You guys keep me motivated to update with all your compliments. Thanks! Also, your ideas were really good! You helped me make my story even better, so thanks again! :)


	6. Finding the Trickster Kids

**I'm moving into my dorm room tomorrow guys. I'm so excited! I'm not sure how often updates will be after this one, but I'll try to keep updating fairly often. My goal is to update a minimal of twice a month, so like every two weeks or so! Anyway, I still don't own Danny Phantom.**

Happiness claps his hands together, mischief sparkling in his green eyes. "Who wants to help me trap some kids so we can get out of here?" Happiness asks, his voice sickeningly sweet. Anyone who knows Phantom, or Danny for that matter, knows to fear that tone of voice. It always means that Danny is up to no good, and a prank should be expected. Or at the very least, he's planning something. Or he could be about to unleash one of his puns. However, it often means that a prank is about to occur. But, only Sam and Tucker recognize the danger his tone is warning them of. And, therefore they are the only people to warily take a few steps back. Once they step back, the duo glance at each other before chuckling. Something hilarious is about to happen, and they can't wait to see who falls victim to whatever Happiness is planning.

"I'll help!" Dash yells, rushing up to stand by Happiness's side. "What do you need me to do? Bully some nerds?" Happiness frowns for a moment, before he wickedly grins. Everyone, besides Dash, takes a step back. Sudden wary of Happiness's intentions. Sam and Tucker, however, grin. Dash definitely deserves whatever Happiness is about to do.

Slowly, Happiness places a hand on the bully's shoulder. Maddie glares at Happiness, but the emotion simply ignores the hunter's death glares and looks. Sadly, this infuriates all three hunters. "No, nothing like that." Happiness says. "All I need you to do is let me in." Valarie's eyes widen in realization, but her protests are too slow. In an instant, Happiness vanishes and Dash stiffens. The Fentons take in a sharp breath as they realize what happened. Though, shock quickly turns into anger.

"Get out of him!" Valarie yells, rushing towards the now green-eyed Dash. Maddie, however, grabs Valarie's shoulder to force her to stop. Valarie glares at the woman for a moment, before shifting her glare onto a new target. Happiness simply grin, tilting his head to the side in an attempt to look innocent.

"He volunteered, Val." Happiness says with a shrug. "Besides, I just need him for a moment." The Fentons and Lancer appear uncomfortable with the prospect, while most of the students simply look shocked. Their hero can overshadow people? The Fentons are appalled, but intrigued as well. Earlier, they determined, wrongfully, that Phantom was unable to overshadow someone. After all, he hadn't been seen using the ability before today. So, they believed him to be incapable of overshadowing anything. Yet, the group can't deny the fact that Happiness is in control of Dash at the moment. "Anyway," Happiness continues, breaking the humans out of their thoughts. "Let's catch those tricksters now."

Happiness walks out into the middle of the room, and says, in his best Dash impression. "I'm Dash Baxter! I love to play tag and play in the park." Quieter, Happiness adds. "Especially with my teddy bears!" Happiness chuckles, the two child emotions would hear his last sentence while the humans would be blissfully unaware. Soon, Happiness is running around the park. Down the slide, on the jungle gym, and he even plays in the sand box! By the time he reaches the swings, the first of the two children cave.

"Push me!" A voice suddenly yells from the middle of the group of humans, effectively making many jump and making a few squeal. Innocence flickers into sight, and the little emotion runs over to Happiness. Innocence is grinning really big, and he's bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement. "Push me! Push me! Push me Dashy Dashy!" The kid squeals, making some of the humans smile at the sight, even though Dash is still overshadowed. In fact, Innocence's words seems to have broken a spell. Many of them humans relax, once again at ease in the emotions presence. In fact, Sam and Tucker are trying to stay silent when they want to laugh uncontrollably. Dashy was the old nickname Paulina would call Dash when they were dating. Unfortunately, Dashy became the name to torment Dash with, and Dash would not take that. Anyone that wasn't Paulina was beaten to a pulp if they said Dashy. Thus, Phantom had to start using it, much to Dash's embarrassment. Dashy is just a small form a payback now. Though, only the emotions and the Freak Trio know that. Everyone else just assumes Innocence is just calling him that since it seems like a name a child would use.

Happiness grins, and he jumps out of Dash to catch Innocence. Dash stumbles back before raising a hand to his head. After a moment, he simply looks around in confusion. While Dash recovers, the kid squeals, kicking as he tries to escape Happiness's arms. "Let me go!" He yells while giggling. Happiness just chuckles, and begins to tickle the kid. Innocence keeps laughing and trying to escape, both emotions temporarily forgot their ability to turn intangible.

Meanwhile, Maddie and Jack run over to the slightly confused Dash's side. "Are you okay? Any side effects from being turned into a meat puppet by the putrid ectoplasmic creep?" Maddie frantically asks. Without waiting for a response, the duo continue to check him for any signs left behind from the overshadowing. After ten minutes, the Fentons finally declare Dash to be completely healthy. Besides confusion and no memory of the event, there appears to be no side effects. Though, Dash is completely mortified from their fawning, and thus he begins planning revenge. His victim is none other than one Danny Fenton. Obviously, Dash would blame Danny for his parents actions!

"So," Happiness begins while setting Innocence back down on the ground. "Where's Childish hiding?" Innocence suddenly becomes very interested in his shoes as a faint green dusts his cheeks. "Please? Just tell me where I can find the little trouble maker?" Happiness smiles down at Innocence, though his smile slowly falls. Concerned, Happiness bends down to be eye level with Innocence. "Innocence?"

Hesitantly, Innocence looks up. His green eyes are huge, and his lower lip trembles. "I don't k-know! He told me where to hide and then r-ran off. I'm s-sorry!" Innocence bursts into tears, making Happiness panic. The crying draws the group's attention, so Happiness's panic is observed by all the humans. The little emotion holds up his arms, and Happiness instantly picks him up. Happiness coos as he bounces Innocence gently in his arms. One hand begins to rub Innocence's back as well. Happiness effortlessly takes the role of caregiver, letting his internal Paternal Instincts filter through.

"Hey. Hey. Hey. What's wrong, Innocence? You didn't do anything. Shhh." Happiness assures. Slowly, Innocence begins to calm down. His sobs turn into hiccups, which then turn into sniffles. All the while, Happiness keeps reassuring and comforting the distraught emotion. During the display, Paulina and Star swoon over the overprotective and caring nature of Phantom. Obviously, Happiness turns into Phantom and Innocence turns into their child within the minds of the love-struck teens. The jocks watch indifferently. The nerds compare Happiness and Innocence to Paternal Instincts and Danielle. Valarie and the Fentons watch closely, keeping one eye out for the missing emotion. And, Mr. Lancer is simply watching over his students. After seeing Dash be overshadowed so easily, Lancer is carefully watching his students. He watches for any sign of it happening again and for any sign of Childish. And, that's why he's the first to notice Childish.

"Hey!" Mr. Lancer exclaims, startling both emotions and humans alike. All eyes land on the middle-aged man, who blushes faintly at the sudden attention. "Step away from Mikey, Mr. Childish." Instantly, all eyes land on the nerd. Said nerd blinks in confusion as the eyes slowly lock onto something above him. Ever so slowly, Mikey looks up.

A pouting Childish is floating above Mikey, a pail of sand held tightly in his grip. "Aww come on! I was just having some innocent fun!" The emotion protests as he flails his arms for emphasis. The bucket tips a little, but the split sand misses Mikey by inches. Luckily, Happiness rushes over and takes the pail before an unfortunate human or emotion gets covered in sand.

With Innocence balanced on one hip, Happiness smirks. "There, I found both of you. Now can you let us out?" Happiness questions the pouting child.

"No!" Childish yells. If possible, the kid pouts even more than before. Slowly, Childish and Happiness float back down to the ground. Mikey lets out a sigh of relief. Three emotions in the air above his head was terrifying for the poor nerd!

"Don't make me get Maturity to babysit you two again." Happiness warns, his voice turning sharp. Both kids pale, and Childish quickly snaps his fingers. Instantly, the blockades vanish and all three doors are free. Smiling, Happiness puts down Innocence. "Thanks! Be on your best behavior you guys. Or I'll have to send mean, old Maturity after you!" Both kids squeal and run off. The Children rush further into the park, searching for a hiding place. Both kids crawl under the slide and peek out at the humans and Happiness, their white hair hanging down over their eyes. Childish sticks his tongue out at everyone before vanishing from sight. Innocence quickly fallows suit.

Chuckling, Happiness shakes his head. Amusement clearly present on his face. "Let's hurry before those two trouble makers decide to keep us here longer. The next room is Innocence's, so we can just go through that super quick. Nothing to see if the room's emotion isn't present." Happiness slowly makes his way to the door, warily watching for the two child-like emotions. The rest of the group follows, but only the Fentons and Valarie watch out for the children. The rest of the group is relaxed once again.

Once they enter the next room, all they see is just an empty, black room. Nothing there but the ever present lights that illuminate each room. "See?" Happiness says with a smile. "No one here. Maturity is next, but he's kind of a downer. He's about shoulder height compared to me." Happiness explains while approaching the next door. However, his path is cut of by both Fentons.

"You!" Jack bellows, his eyes darkening in anger. "I'll only tell you this once. Don't touch or overshadow another of us." Jack steps closer, threateningly looming over Happiness. Happiness cowers, his green eyes wide open in terror. "If you do, then my wife and I will make the rest of your existence as horrible as possible. Understand?"

"Y-yes, s-s-sir." Happiness stutters, fear evident in his tone. A shiver races down Happiness's spine, and the action makes both Fentons smirk. Without thought, Happiness runs around the duo into the next room. The Fentons spin around and watch the emotion retreat. Slowly, their anger gives way to shock. They really did scare Happiness. Does that mean Phantom is scared of them?

The group of humans stands still for a moment, before Kwan hesitantly asks. "What do we do now?" The question is echoed by others, everyone lost without their guide.

Sam growls, glaring at the Fentons. "I'm going to follow Happiness. He's been nothing but kind to us! He didn't even hurt Dash for crying out loud! You two need to get over yourselves and stop hurting the emotions. Who knows what that could do to Phantom's mental state!?" Sam grabs Tucker before stomping into the next room. Even when Lancer and the Fentons protest, the duo just keep walking away. After the door closes, the adults gap at the blatant disregard for authority the two teens just showed.

Paulina screeches, outraged at the prospect of the Fentons harming her man. In an instant, she rushes the Fentons with her nails at the ready. "Don't hurt my boyfriend! Phantom has to be perfect for me! If you hurt him, I swear!" Star runs after Paulina and hastily clamps a hand over her mouth, cutting off the girl's threats.

"Don't listen to her. Let's go. I bet the freaks need your protection or something." Star says dismissively. Quickly, the group walks into the next room, and blinks in surprise at the sight that greats them.

Standing side by side are two Phantoms. Both are wearing suits, one with a black jacket and the other with a blue jacket. Blue jacket smiles and waves at the humans. "Hello, I'm Responsibility. This is Maturity," Responsibility introduces while pointing at the emotion in the black jacket. As Responsibility moves, the group sees Sam, Tucker, and Happiness sitting in chairs near the door to the next room. The door momentarily catches the groups attention, for it looks like a door one would expect in a bunker. Instead of the wooden doors the group is used to, the door is metal and appears slightly dented. The focus returns to Sam, Tucker, and Happiness rather quickly. Living being and emotions are more interest than doors after all. Happiness appears to be back to his normal, cheerful self, though Sam still seems to be burning with rage. Even Tucker still seems aggravated, shockingly.

Their talk, however, stops as the group approaches. Happiness looks up and sheepishly grins. "Sorry I ran off like that. You can be terrifying when you want to be, Mr. Fenton." Happiness admits, his face turning bright green in embarrassment.

Nathan tilts his head to the side, his eyes darkening in curiosity. He frowns as he studies the embarrassed emotion. "Why are your cheeks green?" His question simply makes Happiness blush even harder. Soon, everyone is focusing on the poor emotions green cheeks.

Maturity chuckles before answering. "That's how ghosts blush. Ectoplasm is our blood so to speak. And, since ectoplasm is green a ghost will blush green." Nathan nods, accepting the statement without question. Maddie actually seems interested, and an inquisitive expression settles on her face. Before she can continue questioning it, the topic is dropped.

Happiness stands, stretching out until his back cracks. "Let's continue. Maturity and Responsibility are in the middle of an important meeting, so we need to let them work." Happiness explains while approaching the metal door.

Maddie steps forward, curiosity and confusion making her facial expression rather comical. "Why would they be meeting?" Maddie questions. While she has realized they were wrong in assuming Ghosts could only feel anger and sadness, she is still hesitant to accept that the emotions would interact. Sure, humans mix their emotions all the time. At any given moment, a human could feel any combination of emotions. But, Ghosts surely couldn't feel more than one emotion at a time. Right?

Happiness glances back at Maddie. After staring at her for a moment, Happiness shrugs. "It's simple. Our brain is trying to make a decision that requires both Maturity and Responsibility. I imagine the Honest Twins will show up soon to help them make the best decision. Anyway, they will politely kick us out if we don't move. So, let's go!" Happiness spins around and waves for the group to follow. Without checking to see if they were following, Happiness skips over to the new door and opens it. An angry scream comes from inside, making Happiness and the humans jump.

"Don't you dare bring them in here to look at us!" The familiar voice of Dan Phantom yells from inside. Three other voices echo his words, and Happiness groans.

"Next stop, the Prison Cell." Happiness mutters while walking inside. Hesitantly, the humans follow.

 **I forgot! Shout out to Ella Le Hissy for the idea of Depression having a little rain cloud! She gave me the idea and thus deserves the credit for that idea! So, thanks!**

 **Ohsochich:** I'm glad I could make you feel such emotion! I was really trying to make that chapter an emotional roller coaster, and it sounds like I succeeded!

 **Phantom Phan:** You got Truth and Lies backwards. I like irony, so I made the pure color be Lies and the "not-pure" color be Truth. Also, I have a plan for Super Danny and Fun Danny. I think they'll be showing up rather soon.

 **gwencarson126:** I'm glad you're liking this! Yes, Vlad will be showing up again. And that's pretty much the only question I can answer without giving up too much. Sooooo, read and find out lol!

 **Ariastella:** You know what? I love your suggestions! I absolutly love it! I was having a really hard time figuring out if I wanted to do love, and now I seriously have the perfect scene planned out for it! Also, I was seriously considering to make the people feel the emotions present in the memories, and know you've given me the idea of making them feel as if they are living it! I'm not sure if I'll use it, but I love the idea!

 **Lauren Phantom Potter:** I'm glad you like! Thank you!

 **ImpudentMisgeneration:** I always love reading your comments! I'm glad I can make you smile! :3

 **Guest:** Exactly! I totally plan to have that been shown in the memories! I have this perfect scene of Jazz and Phantom all planned out. I hope you'll like it!

 **Rosa22:** That was one of my ideas. But, I ended up going another way at the last moment.

 **Mistress Soul:** Oh, resignation would be a fun one to show. It would literally be the opposite of the Phantom everyone is used to!

 **Guest:** You're welcome. Honestly, I like the idea of Serenity and Fret. It would be interesting to write. I feel like Serenity would just be meditating while Fret completely panics about literally everything. I'll think about them. Thanks for the ideas!

 **FoundingRaiderChrona:** I love that little joke at the beginning of your comment! But, it really is sad for the Honesty Twins. I'm glad you think I got Childish and Innocence's sizes right! It just seems appropriate with his history. I also agree with Ariastella and Guest's ideas, and I'm glad that you mentioned them! It helps me see how the audience would react :D Also, glad you saw what I did there! I was hoping you would see it!

 **Ella Le Hissy:** I'm glad you liked it! And, you're very welcome! I loved the idea!

 **PikaWings:** I'm glad! You're comment made me smile like an idiot! I'm so happy my story managed to catch your eye. :D

 **Oracle-sama:** That would be a funny way to reveal that, but I already have a slightly different plan in place. I'll just have to add Tucker into it now!

 **LightSin24:** I love your comment! It's one of my all time favs! I'm glad you like my story!

 **Stupid Cupid:** Yes.

 **Ryuu842:** I finally updated! Sorry for the wait!

 **TheMissingShadow:** Oh, I like the idea. I'll have to play with it some, but you might just see something similar in one of the upcoming chapters.

 **DumDum:** Tucker! You just had to keep your mouth shut XD

 **RenegadeArtimis:** I'm glad you liked it! Sorry for the wait for this chapter.

 **Spy:** I'm glad you like it! I tried to take a new approach on the idea, and I'm glad to see that you think it is a unique idea! Thanks!

 **Candy Phantom:** I don't know about Judgement, but the other two will probably show up. Though, I think Obsession may encompass Justice. So, I might not do him. I'm not sure yet.

 **Phantom Phan 101:** Glad you like the story so far! And, love is definitely going to show up in here!

 **GlraxaystarfireKatnissbluerose:** I'm glad you liked it!

 **totallyobsessedwithSVTFOE:** I'm glad you like it! Thank you! :D

 **Emily120195:** I'm glad you like it! I definitely plan to keep this story going till I finish it!

 **Hiden-Feeling:** Thanks! I'm glad you like my ideas! And, I'm trying to use emotions you don't always see or think of. I want those oddball emotions that people would just love to read. Also, I'm glad you like Dan as hate. I was really nervous about that idea when I first wrote it. So, I'm glad to see that people liked it!

 **OrangeWolf4:** Thanks! And I finally updated!


	7. A Mental Prison

**Hey guys! Long time no see? So, this is like months over due. But, college is hectic man! I'm finally adjusted though! I should be able to update more regularly, or at least I hope so. Anyway, here is the much anticipated chapter! I really had wanted to get this out for you guys on Halloween, but that didn't happen. Next update should be sometime within the next two weeks! I still don't own Danny Phantom!**

Entering the next room, many are shocked to see a prison like cell covering half the room. Glowing metal bars keep four emoticons trapped within its confines. Dan Phantom is the only emotion the group recognizes, though all four emotions fill the group with dread in spite of their sizes. To start, Dan is the smallest emotion present. Next, however, is an emotion that seems to be only an inch taller than Dan. This emotion literally growls at the humans, as his red eyes narrow like a predatory watching its prey. The emotion's outfit is tattered from battles, and scars cover his chest.

Next, a slightly taller emotion glares at them from where he remains sitting on the floor. His eyes seem to shine with jealousy, though anger is still plainly seen. His outfit consists of green, designer pants and a green, designer shirt with a black leather jacket over it. Though, the most surprising difference is the emotion's hair, which is even styled differently than the normal Phantom's and all the other emoticons. Instead of his typical messy look, the emotion wears his hair slicked back, similarly to how Mayor Masters' styles his own hair. Just take away Masters' pony tail and their hair styles match perfectly.

Thirdly, a emotion standing around 4 feet tall leans against the back wall. His eyes are closed and hidden by his hair, but one can feel the fury held within the emotion. His clothing is ruffled and a little torn, as if he just got done with a fight. His hoodie has a large, white skull on the front instead of his emblem. Next, his pants are black with two white streets running parallel to one another down the sides of his pants. Black half-gloves complete the look, though his lack of shoes is startling to many of the humans looking at him.

Lastly, an emotion that is 3 feet and 11 inches tall waves at the group, a sincere smile gracing his lips. His clothing is a jumpsuit that is eerily similar to the real Phantom's, though something just seems off about it. After a few minutes, the group finally realizes the difference. His famous DP emblem is flipped around so it is facing the opposite direction than normal. Strangely, the sight unnerves many present. Though, many are confused by why such a simple change would cause a feeling of pure dread to creep into their bones and make shivers reach down their spines. With a sickeningly smooth voice, the emotion asks. "Can you please let me out? I've done nothing wrong, and yet I have been forced to stay in this cell with these brutes!" Mickey takes a hesitant step towards the cell, but is quickly stopped by both Maddie and Happiness. Shockingly, the two quickly make a temporary truce to prevent any student from opening the door and releasing the emoticon.

Coughing, Happiness accidentally startles the human's out of the examination of the prisoners. Happiness flushes slightly and opens his mouth to speak. But, expectantly, Maddie cuts him off. "Why are these emotions locked up? And, more importantly, who are they?" Not surprisingly, the students and their teacher echo the questions. Their curiosity overpowering their instinctive desire to flee from the room, for the moment at least.

Happiness chuckles, though the sound seems a little forced. "I was about to tell you that before you cut me off, Mrs. Fenton." Though Happiness only jested, Maddie scowls at the emoticon. The scowl makes the poor emotion sweat, and Happiness continues in a rush. "The one who's growling is Inhumanity. Don't get near him, and if he gets out please run. The emotion in green is Jealousy, and he's kind of a kleptomaniac. So, keep your possessions as far away as possible. Then, the emotion leaning against the back wall is Revenge. He's always ready to fight over the littlest offenses, which is why he doesn't have any shoes. He constantly ends up throwing them at people. And the last guy is Manipulation. Don't believe or listen to anything he says, since he's just trying to play you like a violin. That's how the emotions get out of here half the time. Anger typically is kept in here as well; so, I would guess that Obsession hasn't been able to catch him yet."

Shocked is not a strong enough word to describe how the humans present felt after discovering the literally mental cell Phantom traps his darker emotions within. The jocks stare with their mouths agape, shock temporarily paralyzing their muscles and minds. The A-list girls begin to cry, with Paulina crying the hardest. Each girl in the A-list felt their heartbreak for their oh-so perfect man. Sam and Tucker sigh as worry begins to drag them down. Like a broken record, their minds repeat the names of the emotions over and over. Why hadn't Danny come and asked for help with dealing with the inner demons plaguing his mind? Sam mumbles, "Stupid hero complex." Luckily, everyone is too caught up in their emotions to notice the extremely distraught duo, and the duo immediately take notice of the lack of attention. As a result, Tucker and Sam begin to quietly whisper to one another, planning to talk to Danny about his unhealthy coping method after this is all over. He can't just lock up his emotions. He needs to learn how to deal with his emotion, even with his darker emotions.

The adults and Ghost Hunters, however, reaction drastically differ from the student's. Valarie, shockingly, felt a little pity. It seems like a severe punishment for some fairly common emotions. Jealousy and revenge are two emotions she certainly didn't contain, and that little fact is enough to make her pause and reflect on how she is acting. Sadly, she immediately attempts to dismiss the guilt clinging to her by rationalizing that she isn't manipulative or inhuman. Plus, she is human after all; therefore, she must be better than the ghost is at expressing her jealousy and vengeance. But, the faintest feeling of pity and guilt remains, along with the stubborn thought claiming that Phantom obviously didn't act on these emotions. Just a look at their size proved they are rather a small part of his personality. But, did that really make it okay for those emotions to existence?

Now, the Fentons, on the other hand, smirk triumphantly. Here's the proof that Phantom is evil. How could any creature, who claims to be good, have such horrible emotions? Never mind the fact that the emotions are small and currently being kept within a cage. Never mind the fact that they already meet Obsession and watched as he captured Dan. And, never mind the fact that they have felt some of those emotions too. No, it will take something drastic to make Maddie and Jack believe the negative emotions are not running the show. After all, the cage is obviously a tick to make them feel safe until the emoticons or Phantom decide to attack. Obviously it is all a trick.

Lastly, Lancer reacts similarly to Tucker and Sam. However, he doesn't whisper his worries. "Great Gatsby! Mr. Happiness, why would you confine these emotions instead of acknowledging them? Doesn't that do more harm than good? And, why hasn't Jazz mentioned this too you before?"

Happiness shuffles uncomfortably. "She has mentioned it before, and I know it isn't exactly healthy. But, I'm just not ready to deal with these kinds of emotions. Plus, when I'm attacked by ghost hunters and told I'm nothing more than ectoplasmic filth, it would be a bad thing if Revenge, Anger, or Inhumanity took control. Plus, Jealousy hates seeing people with things we want, and he would more than likely try to get us to steal it. And, I don't really want Manipulation wandering freely through our mind, that probably wouldn't be good. It's just safer for now to keep them locked up. Besides, Ghosts have less self-restraint than humans. That's one of the basic differences that help give my species such a bad name. "

"Don't forget the part about you being a thief, and you terrorize humans. You ghosts just do whatever you want! Of course we would hate creatures like that." Jack scuffs.

By this point, the humans are leaving their shocked states of minds, but are unable to speak before the door bursts open. Three new emotions enter the room, one instantly recognized. Obsession leads the group with his cape dramatically trailing behind him, though the new emotion tugging on the cloth ruins the effect. The second emotion is just an inch shorter than Obsession. His green eyes are dull, though mischief still swirls within them. His hair is messier than normal. His clothing is strange to say the least. He is wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt that has a new emblem on the chest. Its a red circle with one diagonal slash cutting it in half. Over top of the shirt rests a green, long-sleeved, plaid shirt. To complete the look, a red and white hat rests on his head.

Angry rants and curses, however, draws the attention off the first unknown emotion. The third emotion is dressed in a red jumpsuit, and from his actions many assume that he must represent anger. Obsession opens up the cell door and quickly throws the emotion inside. Within seconds the door slams shut, moments before the emotions inside reached the door. Nathan and Mickey both shiver as they realize the negative emotions could have escaped right then. Both move a little closer to the Fentons.

"Who are you?" Dash asks, much to the surprise of everyone. Just moments before, the jock had been doing his best impression of a fish. Or, at least that's how he looked while he attempted to digest the fact that his hero had such evil emotions.

The emotion in red growls. "I'm Anger, and if I get out of here I'm coming for you! All of you! How dare you stand by and ridicule us for saving you pathetic hide. We don't have to protect you! We could easily fulfill our obsession with less cruel creatures!" The emotion then launches himself at the door to the cell, only to bounce backwards as the door stubbornly remains standing. Before Anger can continue, Obsession creates a green dome around the cage. Luckily, the dome is sound proof.

"Sorry about him, dude." The only unknown emotion says with a carefree smile. "Anyway, I'm Slacker. And this guy stole my blanket!" With one more tug, Obsession's cape comes lose, and many of the humans are surprised to see that it is, in fact, a blanket. Obsession makes a distressed squeak as he feels the blanket slip free. Within seconds, the two emotions are in a tug-of-war match for the blanket.

"Dude! Just let me have it. I want to take a nap. I helped you find Anger, that's my quota for the day." Slacker whines.

"But we are a hero! Hero's never sleep! We have to protect everyone all the time. We always must be vigilant, even if we lose sleep because of it." Obsession counters, unknowingly making a few of the humans feel guilty. Who knew their hero is a workaholic? How often did the ghost give up his free time to protect them? More importantly, did Phantom actually take care of himself, or is he running himself ragged trying to protect everyone?

Slacker snaps back. "Yeah, but we can't do anything right now! If you forgot, we have a bunch of humans walking around our mind, and those hunter dudes locked us in some kind of containment devise. Even if someone attacks, we can't do anything. So give me the blanket and let me sleep!" Surprisingly, Obsession releases the blanket. Triumphantly, Slacker sticks his tongue out before creating a bed in the corner of the room. Laying down Slacker snuggles into his blanket contently. Within moments, the little emotion is out cold.

Obsession turns towards the humans and offers a tired smile. "Hey guy. I finally found Anger for you. Also, don't pay much mind to Slacker. I mean, I died as a teenager so it's only natural. I'm tired though, so I think I'll follow Slacker's example for once. Though, I doubt I'll ever hear the end of it." With a soft chuckle, Obsession creates his own bed and lays down. After a moments hesitation, he creates a blanket for himself as well. Obsession lays down, but he doesn't relax. If he does end up falling asleep, everyone can tell it won't be very restful. Without another word, Happiness leads the humans out of the room and into the next.

As they leave the room, all the humans hear Happiness softly mutter. "He needs more rest. One day, it wouldn't surprise me if we push ourself too hard." Happiness sighs. While everybody heard him, nobody has the heart to speak. After all, everyone present, besides the Fentons, had thought the same thing at some point. Valarie even looks forward to the day Phantom pushes himself to far. The rest of the students and their teacher dread that day.

 **So, I decided not to write individual replies to all those comments I've gotten since the last update. I've read them all though! And, each comment makes me smile, laugh, think, and a lot more. So keep them coming! I might start posting replies again in the future, but I'm not really sure as of now.**


	8. A Huntress's Realization

**I still don't own Danny Phantom. But, I updated like I said I would! Just like a week and a half late. Oops. But, I can totally keep doing this...I hope. Finals week is next week, so when that's done I'll be able to update a lot! Watch for a new updates soon!**

Happiness sighs, running a hand down his face. "This is Responsibility's room, and he's still in the meeting with Maturity so that's why it's empty." With a sense of foreboding, Happiness slowly makes his way towards the door. But, he stops after only two steps. "I really hate the next room, even more than I hate being in my opposite's room." Happiness shakes his head slowly, his white bangs flopping down to hide his slightly dull eyes. Slowly he begins to walk across the room once again; but he is soon stopped by a question.

"Whose room are we entering next you ectoplasmic slim-ball?" Jack growls out, uncharacteristically unenthusiastic. The class glances at the man, surprise painting most the students' faces. Why did Jack sound so forlorn and tiered? Sam and Tucker share a quick glance, panic briefly sparkling in their eyes.

Instead of answering, Happiness groans again. Sliding forward, he places his hand on the doorknob. "We run through this room, okay? I'll answer all questions once we are safely through this room. We just have to get through it first. His influence normally affects anyone inside his room, so it might affect you humans. So, please just listen to me without complaining." Without waiting for a response, he throws the door open.

Muttering instantly begins to filter in through the open door. As the humans move forward, they begin to understand what newest emotion is saying. "It's all my fault. I'm pathetic. Jazz is wrong. All I ever do is screw everything up, just like with Valarie. It's all my fault!" Almost as if under a spell, the humans begin to feel utter self-loathing the moment they cross the threshold, and it only increases as they go deeper into the room. In fact, many of the students feel exactly as they did when Spectra and her partner were feeding off their negative emotions.

The newest emotion sits in the dark, only a single, dim light illuminating the entire room. The black walls have works scrawled on them. The words are written with a green substance that drips down the walls, and a faintly ectoplasmic smell causes their noses to wrinkle in disgust. The words seem to glow, and some realize the substance is ectoplasm. On the wall, farthest from the door, stands the newest emoticon, and the humans blink in surprise. The emoticon stands next to the wall, writing the words he mutters on the walls with his ectoplasmic covered fingers. His white hair is matted, with green streaks appearing haphazardly throughout. Sickly, the humans realize the green streaks are stains from the ectoplasm on his hands. But, the saddest fact, by far, is that this newest emotion is slightly taller than Happiness.

Ripping their eyes away from the pitiful emoticon, the group begin to quickly rush through the room and into the next. Paulina, Dash, and Kwan are the first three out of the room since they practically sprinted across the room. Paulina is actually the first person to enter the next room, which is made even more spectacle considering the fact she's wearing four inch heels. The nerds slip out next, and then the remaining A-Listers rush through the door. Then, all three adults exit the room as they succumb to the desire to flee from the dark feeling eating at their minds. Surprisingly, all three are unaware of the students they leave behind. Valarie is about to leave as well, until she realizes two people and the emoticon guiding them haven't left the room yet. Against her better judgment, Valarie stays inside the room, and she turns to watch the four figures converse.

Unbeknownst to Happiness, Tucker and Sam, they are not alone. Without even checking to see if they are alone, the duo take a few steps toward the pitiful emotion. After a few slow steps, they stop to compose themselves. Both momentarily feel their eyes fill with tears that they quickly blink away. They have to stay strong for Danny if they want to try and help him from within his own mind. Tucker and Sam share a sad glance before they continue walking over to Self-Loathing. "Don't be so hard on yourself," Tucker whispers. Shakely, he raises one hand and rests it on the emotions shoulder.

Self-Loathing jumps and spins around to look at Sam and Tucker with his dull eyes full of panic. When he sees the duo, his grey eyes fill with tears But, the tiniest spark of life returns to those lifeless eyes for a second. "G-guys, how can you put up with me?" Valarie barley holds back a gasp. Phantom's normally playful voice is dull and monotone. And, it is only broken by the hitches his tears cause.

And those tears seem to short-circuit Valarie's brain. He's a ghost, so how can he be crying? And, those dull grey eyes remind Valarie so much of Depression's. How can such a strong child be so broken? Where did her mortal enemy go? And, can she really call someone with this many problems her enemy. I mean, he did ruin her life; but, he seems to hold a lot of guilt if his Depression and Self-Loathing emoticons are any hint. Shockingly, Valarie realizes she pities the poor emotion standing before her.

"Danny," Sam whispers as tears finally spill from her eyes. "We care because we've been together through everything. From bullies to overbearing parents, we have always supported one another. Remember, when I was forced to wear that pink, frilly monstrosity in fourth grade? You ditched class and even snuck into my house to get me a change of clothes so I would feel better. Then, you and Tucker both helped me destroyed that fashion don't." Sam smiles as she wipes away her tears. "And, Tuck and I have done so much for you as well. We love you Danny, and you're like the brother neither of us have."

Tucker smiles as he suppresses a sob. "Exactly, dude. You've done so much for us over these years. Especially after you became Phantom. You literally risk your life to save us and this town. And, Sam and I would willingly do the same. So, don't ask us how we can put up with you. We wouldn't be able to stand losing you. We've been bros since Kindergarten, ever since you shared your toy rockets with me after Dash stole my toys at recess. I wouldn't abandon you after all this time, not even if you turned evil. Even then I'd still care for you, and I'd go knock some sense back into that clueless head of yours." Tucker smiles, even as Sam glares at him for mentioning Danny turning evil.

Valarie froze. Sam and Tucker are reminiscing with Phantom, and the events are things Danny has done. Danny Fenton, not Phantom. "D-Danny?" Valarie whispers as memories of a certain younger Phantom rushes through her mind. That little girl looks almost like Phantom and Fenton. Could, Danny be like Danielle?

"So, you know?" A voice quietly asks. Valarie jumps and she finally registers the nervous looking Happiness is standing in front of her. "I'm sorry Val," Happiness says as he sighs. "Danny didn't want you to find out this way." As he talks, his hand drifts up to rub the back of his neck. And, the action once again reaffirms the idea that Danny is, in fact, Phantom. No matter how much the Huntress's wishes it wasn't true, she can't help but notice all the similarities she has overlooked over the past year.

Valarie stares at the familiar face, and she can almost picture the features altering slightly to match Fenton perfectly. Their faces are identical, right down to the last freckle. The only differences are his eyes are green and his hair is white while Fenton's eyes are blue and Fenton's hair is black. Even their voices sound remarkably similar! "It's not possible." Valarie says shaking her head and stalking past Happiness. "Whatever this sorcery is, I don't believe it for a minute. It can't be true. It just can't be." Shaking her head, Valarie leavers the room, thoughts rapidly running through her mind. Does he hate me for what I've done and said? Is this all a trick, or have I met the third half-ghost creature?

Numbly, Valarie joins her classmates. Seconds later, the freak duo and Happiness emerge from the room as well. Valarie vaguely realizes Tucker and Sam are glancing at her every few moments with increasing worry and panic. Tucker seems to radiate nervous energy, while Sam radiates protective fury. But, Valarie pays them no mind. Instead, Valarie slides one hand through her hair as she sighs. "What have I done?" She murmurs to herself as sadness and anger war within her mind. Indecisively, she chews on her lip, but the answers she desperately wants to find still remain out of reach. All Valarie really wants to know is, whether Phantom, no Danny, is really a hero or not. Because, she can't see herself taking down the boy with the glowing green eyes without picturing the boy with the kindest blue eyes. She can't see herself capturing the white-haired villain without seeing her black-haired friend. More importantly, she can't see herself mortally wounding a ghost that is really a human, or at least partially human.

But, it all depends on whether Danny is a hero or not, Valarie finally decides. "Danny, please be the hero you claim to be," Valarie mutters, causing a few students to glance at her in surprise. Happiness happens to overhear her too, and offers her a timid smile.

Finally, Happiness claps his hands together, drawing the attention of the humans. "Well, that was Self-Loathing's room. And, this is Vanity's room. Please don't look in his mirrors for too long as he gets jealous easily." As if breaking a spell, the humans finally begin to lose the effects that Self-Hatred left on them. Glancing around, each human takes in the room for the first time. Surprisingly, the room is set up like a beauty salon, with all kinds of products lining the walls and floating in the air sporadically around the room. Mirrors hang all around the room, and the emotion standing in the middle catches their attention. Vanity wears a black, leather jacket with a white shirt underneath. His pants are a pair of tight dress pants, and his shoes are black dress shoes. Overall, it's a very unique look for the little three-foot-tall emoticon.

Flying in the air above Vanity is a hair brush, and the poor brush is attempting to tame his wild hair. "Oh, this windswept hair is not all the rage! I need to look amazing, not like I've spent the last two letting a bird nest in my hair!" Vanity whines. Maddie can't help but chuckle, as she often says a similar statement to her own son as he rushes out the door the school in the mornings.

"Hey, Vanity." Happiness chirps while taking a step forward. "If you don't mind, me and the humans will just be on our way." Before Happiness can take another step, a chair pops into existence behind everyone in the room. Against the humans wishes, they find themselves being pulled and fastened into the chairs. Happiness also falls victim to Vanity's desires.

"You let use out of here right now!" Jack bellows, his eyes wide as he frantically looks around at the startled students. Protective fury rushes through his veins, but it isn't enough to aid him in escaping.

"Oh, but nobody can get out of here till they get a makeover!" Vanity yells as he jumps up with his hands clasped in front of him. "Oh, do let me redo your current looks. I'm sure you've been rattled by all the other emoticons before my room. Oh, it's been forever since I've gotten to do something like this!" The little emotion happily runs around grabbing bottle of product out of the air and off the shelves. Once his arms are full, he rushes over to Sam and Tucker, both of who are looking at their friend with fond smiles. Rarely do they get to see this side of their friend, but he's always interesting to see.

Sam and Tucker are released moments later, to the shock of all the humans. Begrudgingly, the popular kids admit Vanity can make even losers look good. While the adults just continue to glare at the little emotion. Sam's makeup is reapplied just how she likes it, and her hair has been styled once again. Even Tucker's hair got a little touch up, though you couldn't tell once his ever-present hat is placed back on his head. Smiling, Vanity begins to work his way through the other humans, taking his time to make each human look their best without making any of them uncomfortable. Though, he does rush through the A-Listers and the Fentons. Shockingly, he perfectly matches everyone's normal style. Of course, that makes the Fentons even more uncomfortable, and both adamantly resent getting a make-over from some putrid ghost. But, they surprisingly like how they look, not that they would ever admit that out-loud.

"There!" Vanity says with a huge grin. "All done. Now, if you excuse me, I need to go fix my hair again. Let yourselves out please Oh, and don't leave any muddy footprints in here please!" Spinning back around, Vanity skips back across the room with his arms full of his products. Sitting down, he drops the products and he begins to redo his hair once again. Vanity darkly mutters about the spit-ends he sees as he runs the brush through his hair.

Maddie glares at Happiness, but the glare falters a bit when she sees the fond smile gracing his lips. "Why do you seem so happy? Well, besides for the obvious reasons. Those products aren't poisoned, are they?" Maddie demands as she hesitantly touches her hair.

Happiness chuckles and shakes his head no. "The products are perfectly safe. But, it's just refreshing to see this side of our personality. Ever since the accident we haven't had much self-esteem or really cared that much about our appearance. So, I'm glad Vanity has grown a few inches, even if he can be intolerable sometimes." The statement once again cuts through the carefree attitude like a knife. Phantom really is too hard on himself, every single teenage and Mr. Lancer think as they glance at Vanity. Even the Fentons feel slightly pained, but they quickly suppress the feeling. After all, it is nothing but an evil ghost.

"Accident?" Dash questions. "You mean, all these problems started after you died?" Happiness flinches at the question, and Dash immediately wishes he could pull the words back into his mouth. He didn't want to upset his hero!

"It just got worse after that happened," Happiness mutters, and no one misses how he purposely refrains from saying his death. The Fentons store the information away for later. Already multiple theories are forming based on that one sentence. Does he not accept that he's dead? Was his death traumatic and is it still bothering him? Or, does he just not accept the fact that he isn't human?

"Anyway," Happiness says while walking towards the next room. "Next up we have a fairly full room. It's the Love Triplets' room. Or maybe it's the quadruplets. I can never remember how many there are. Oh well, we are about to find out!" Without another word, Happiness open the door, and is promptly shoved out of the way by a love-sick teenager.

Paulina quickly rushes into the room and screams. "Here I am, Invisobill! Yes, I'll be your girlfriend! Oh, take me flying and don't forget to get me a present for saying yes." She squeals and grins, much to the infuriation of the Fentons, Sam, Valarie, and Tucker.


	9. A Lovely Mistake

**I don't own Danny Phantom! I'm finally on Winter Break everyone. You know what that means? I have time to sleep, write, and read again! So, I'm going to be updating a lot, and posting some oneshots that have been demanding I write them. My goal is to finish this story before break ends on January 9th, so watch for the next chapter soon! At the latest, I'll post it in three days. But, look for another update later tomorrow if all goes well. I hope you enjoy!**

 **RESPONSE TO REVIEW: Since I already got one flame about this chapter, I'm adding this little note. If it hadn't been a guest reviewer, I would be private messaging this. I don't plan to ship Danny with anyone in this story. It's not my plan to make Danny and Valarie get together by the end of this. In fact, Danny is going to remain a single pringle. Personally, ships and relationships have no place in this story. Besides, I don't even ship Danny and Valarie. Honestly, I ship Valarie and Tucker. Those two are too cute together. Anyway, this same little response will be in the next chapter. I just want the reviewer to see this message so they understand my side. I hope you understand guest!**

The rest of the humans slowly walk into Love's room, a little worried about what might await them. The sight that greats them makes most of the students laugh, some laughing so hard that tears are brought to their eyes. Sam and Tucker, however, are laughing the hardest. Within the center of the room, Paulina stands looking lovingly at the Phantoms around the room. All four Phantoms are backed into corners, their green eyes staring at the excited girl in various degrees of disgust. Strangely enough, each Phantom is wearing almost the exact same outfit. Each emoticon is wearing a black t-shirt with his DP symbol in the center, black skinny jeans that hug their hips, a white belt, and a pair of black combat boots complete the look. Strangely, each emotion has a different colored rose boutonniere. The smallest Phantom, who is around four feet tall, has a yellow rose. The next Phantom, who is five feet tall, has a two-toned rose. Some petals are white, while other petals are blue. The third Phantom, who stands at four and a half feet tall, has a red rose. Lastly, the fourth Phantom, who is five feet and two inches tall, has a turquoise rose. Besides the emotions height and their roses, the love quadruplets eyes are even different shades of green. The smallest Phantom has forest green eyes, but his eyes are dull. The Phantom with a two-toned rose has hunter green eyes, though the students are disturbed to realize that his eyes seem to show a different emotion every few seconds. The Phantom with a brown rose has electric green eyes that sparkle with mischief. Lastly, the tallest Phantom's eyes match Phantom's normal shade of green, and his eyes remind the students of storm clouds.

"Which of you lucky guys want the first kiss?" Paulina asks, a predatory look gleaming in her eyes. Slowly, she looks at each Phantom. Maddie and Jack bristle, their hands itching to grab a gun and shot Phantom before he tries to take advantage of the infatuated teenager. A ghost can't feel love, and he wouldn't even be attracted to a human if he could love. But, the Fentons had nothing to worry about. After Paulina spoke, the four emoticons push themselves further into their designated corners. The smallest Phantom stares at Paulina in pure disgust. The next Phantom stares at Paulina in confusion. The third Phantom stares at Paulina with his green eyes glowing in anger. Lastly, the tallest Phantom stares at Paulina incredulously. However, Paulina is completely oblivious to the Phantoms' discomfort, and she merrily skips over to the tallest Phantom. "What do you want to do for our first date?" Paulina purrs as she leans forwards. The Phantom with the red rose squeaks indigently, his face turning into a snarl in his anger.

In an instant, the tallest Phantom vanishes. Moments later, he reappears by the shortest Phantom. The other two Phantoms quickly rush over, and the three shorter ones stay behind the tallest. The smallest Phantom looks at the tallest, and asks. "Agape, make her go away." Agape glances at the smallest Phantom with a small smile before reaching out and messing up the smaller Phantom's hair with a grin. The smallest Phantom squeaks, pushing his hand away. Agape rolls his eyes before taking a step forward with his hands held in front of him in surrender. Agape hesitantly glances at the Fentons before turning back to Paulina.

Agape speaks, his words overly calm and gentle. Honestly, he sounds like a parent trying to gently explain an unpleasant event to a child. "Listen, I don't love you. I don't want to date anyone. Honestly, I really don't like anyone at the moment. So please leave us alone, and don't try to force us to date you." By the end of Agape's explanation, Paulina bursts into tears and begins muttering sadly in Spanish. Agape blinks, guilt clouding his eyes. Before he can continue speaking, however, Star interrupts.

"Agape? What's that supposed to mean?" Star asks, tiling her head to the side. Agape turns his attention to Star and smiles. Before he can respond, however, the nerds and Lancer open their mouths. Curiously, Agape stays quiet, waiting to see what the humans think his name means.

Mikey mutters, nervously bouncing on the heels of his feet as he talks. "Well, it was in one of the books Mr. Lancer made us read. It also is given that it is some type of love. Oh, does that mean all four of you have to work together for Phantom to feel love?" The smallest Phantom giggles, momentarily drawing attention to himself. Once he realizes everyone is looking at him, he darts behind Agape. Though, he hesitantly peeks out at the humans after a few minutes of hiding.

Agape chuckles. "Don't mind Self-love. He's a little shy around people, especially when they have made him shrink in size." By the end of Agape's explanation his voice deepens, anger starting to overpower him. Instantly, Agape shrinks a little. Before the humans can react, the other three emoticons rush forward and frantically start talking over one another. Their frantic attempts, somehow, manage to stop Agape from shrinking. Slowly, Agape returns to his normal size, though the entire exchange leaves the humans with more questions than they started with. But, nobody questions how they made Self-love shrink.

Lester coughs, gaining everyone's attention. He instantly flushes before stammering. "W-well, if that's Self-love, then who are the rest of y-you?" More students parrot Lester's question. Thus, Lester grins, his previous embarrassment fading as pride takes its place. Strangely, Lester momentarily wonders if his own emoticons are influencing how he feels. For a moment, Lester ponder; but, then he forces the thought out of his mind. After he is out of Phantom's mind, he can deliberate about his own emoticons. Until then, he can be content with interacting with Phantom's emotions.

Agape takes control, the other unknown emoticons happily allowing him to explain. Maddie and Jack store that information away for later use. For whatever reason, Agape is the love personification that holds the most power. And, depending on what Agape stands for will determine if his power is a problem. Perhaps than can even exploit it after they get out of here! Before they can follow that train of thought, Agape speaks. "The Phantom with the red rose is Eros. The Phantom with the two-toned rose is a little harder to explain. When the colors are balanced, he is known as Familiar. When the white takes control, he is known as Philia. But, if the blue takes over he is known as Storge." The majority of the students blink in confusion. Eros? Agape? Philia? Storge? What could those four emotions represent? Furthermore, why does Familiar have two more emotions that he represents? Jack and Maddie stare at Familiar. Maddie is wondering how much of a threat he could be with the ability to change. Jack, on the other hand, excitingly waits for Familiar to turn into one of the other emotions.

Before anyone can question it, Lancer lights up. " _The Four Loves!"_ Lancer exclaims. "You represent the four types of love that the Greek's believed in. Storge is the love a parent feels for their child. Philia is the type of love that one feels for their friends. I can understand why those two would be paired together as Familiar love. After all, Familiar love encompasses friends and family. Next, Eros is the romantic type of love. Lastly, Agape is also known as charity. But, it normally is used to represent the love one holds for a god, goddess, or multiple gods and goddesses." Lancer explains. Instantly, the students turn to stare at Agape in shock. Phantom is apparently religious? That's the type of love that is in control of all the other loves? Surprise isn't a strong enough word to explain how the humans feel.

Agape instantly laughs, shaking his head. His eyes twinkle in amusement. Slowly, Mr. Lancer blushes; vaguely he realizes that he got something wrong in his explanation. "You were very close in that explanation." Agape says. "However, you got two things wrong. For starters, I am not the traditional representation of Agape. I only represent Phantom's love for community and charity. In fact, I relate to Obsession. That's also why I'm the tallest, since I most directly relate to his desire to protect. Yes, he wants to protect his friends, family, and himself too. But, he mainly wants to protect as many people as possible." Agape smiles, giving the humans a moment to comprehend what he's saying. Mr. Lancer, the Fentons, Valarie, Sam, and Tucker seem to understand. But, the rest of the students are still shocked.

Agape continues, sounding a little warry. "I have to be in control to make sure the other types of love do not make us stray from our Obsession. For example, if my family is threatened, I still need to save other people too. If I forgot everyone else, then I wouldn't be much of a hero. I have to try and save everyone, whether I know the victim or not." The shock that had been racing through the humans quickly fade, and embarrassment slowly spreads in its place. Unfortunately, the Fentons store the information away for later use. So, Phantom loves the community more than he loves his family, his clone, his friends, and himself. Slowly, they begin to conspire how to best use Agape's control against Phantom. Rather quickly, they realize they can just use Jack. Come on, Jack's aim already endangers the public! If Phantom really cares, he'll try to keep Jack from having a reason to shot. Thus, they could perhaps play off that to keep Phantom compliant while in their custody, and they could definitely use it if he manages to escape.

"Secondly," Agape continues. "Familiar used to just represent love for Phantom's family and friends. But, after Danielle Phantom was created, Familiar altered to represent love for her as well. As a result, Familiar now represents both Philia and Storge. But, your explanation was pretty spot on. Honestly, I'm surprised you knew what the words originally represented." Lancer chuckles, surprising many of the students. The teacher seems so at ease with the Agape, perhaps because of their discussion over the Greek's representation of love.

"So, why do you call yourselves by the Greek words for love?" Valarie hesitantly asks. Happiness smiles at her. Honestly, the emotion seems to glow when she spoke. Numbly, Valarie realizes that Phantom is happy to have not been insulted when she addressed him. Once again, Valarie begins giving into the guilt numbing her body. Her stomach churns, uncertainty once again manifesting physically. Ever since she discovered Phantom and Fenton were the same, her emotions were unstable, and constantly trying to take control. Half of her wants to continue blaming Phantom, and the other half wants to forgive him. Plus, the warring is affecting how Valarie is acting. She hasn't said much since it happened. She's mostly has been observing and listening to the emotion's every move and every word. Valarie watches and listens, hoping to find out if Phantom is evil or good.

Before Valarie can continue drowning in her thoughts and emotions, Familiar answers. "Well, Phantom is friends with Pandora. Yes, the ghost represents the Greek's image of the goddess Pandora. She even has the legendary Pandora's Box. Anyway, all those trips to her place has left an impact on us." Familiar says with a shrug. Before he continues talking, however, the flower changes colors. Slowly, the white takes control until the entire flower is white. Philia blinks, shaking his head at the sudden change. "Are you okay, Val?" Philia suddenly asks, his eyes softening in concern. Of course, Philia's actions gain unwanted attention from Star, Dash, Paulina, and Kwan.

Paulina shrieks, running towards Philia in a rage. "How dare you talk to the loser when you scorned me!" Paulina wields her claws and takes a swipe at Valarie and Philia. Instantly, Philia turns Valarie and himself intangible. Thus, Paulina's claws slide harmlessly through the duo. Quickly, Valarie back up, one hand instinctively reaches for her hip as an automatic response. Of course, her fingers do not grasp the ecto-gun that is typically there when she's the Huntress. While Valarie backs away, Philia darts across the room and hides behind Agape. Of course, Paulina follow Philia, sputtering in a jealous rage.

However, Maddie shockingly restrains Paulina before she can reach her target. "Young lady!" Maddie yells. "You need to calm down right now. What did that ghost do to you?" Maddie asks while she glares at Philia the entire time. Perhaps because of fear, blue slowly bleeds back into the rose until the two colors are balanced. Within moments, Familiar is back in control. Familiar blinks as he regains consciousness, and his eyes cloud with confusion. But, when he sees the restrained Paulina, he pales drastically.

Paulina bursts into tears, though she continues to glare at Familiar. "He talked to Valarie like she was his friend! But, he won't go on a date with me!" Paulina whines. When Maddie groans, Paulina gets offended. She glances at her classmates and is surprised to see that no one really pities her. Thus, she begins darkly muttering in Spanish. Her words are to quiet and fast for anyone to understand, but it is obviously something that isn't pleasant if her expression is anything to go by.

Eros pipes up, ignorantly assuming he can fix the problem before it gets any worse. "I'm not currently in love with anyone, at least not romantically. I used to love Valarie, but not anymore. Now I just see her as a friend." Students blink at the admission, while the other emotions, the ones representing love, groan. Happiness nervously shuffles while he glances worriedly at the Fentons. Paulina, of course, begins to struggle even harder. Tears continue to cascade down her face, and her words become even more garbled. Luckily, Paulina's outburst hides the reactions of two other girls.

Sam freezes, her breath catches in her throat. Tears well up in her eyes as her heart skips a beat. He doesn't love her? He doesn't love me? Sam's mind begins to replay all the moments that Tucker believed showed Danny's love for her. Sadly, she had agreed with Tucker up until the moment Eros spoke. Somehow, each memory seems darker than before. Luckily, Tucker notices her distress and places a hand on her shoulder. "He could still like you, Sam." Tucker says softly, his voice reveals that he is also surprised by Eros's confession. Before Sam can answer, Philia appears between the two. The amount of concern in his eyes reveal the truth, no matter how much Sam wishes it didn't. Danny only loves Sam as a friend. Before Philia can speak, Tucker comments. "Please don't talk. You'll make it worse, Philia. Sam just needs time." With a sad smile, Philia leaves the duo alone. Tucker hugs Sam, and Sam desperately tries to keep her emotions under control.

Valarie also reacts negatively. Tears slowly begin to fall as she silently cries. She'd forgotten that she broke up with Danny to hunt Phantom. She broke up with him to hunt him! Of course, that is all she can take. The guilt, remorse, and regret finally takes control as her composure breaks. Her green eyes dull in sadness. Vaguely, she feels someone hug her. Blinking, she stares at the emotion hugging her. Happiness smiles back, though his eyes convey the worry he truly is. "Listen to me. Calm down." Happiness murmurs. "We don't blame you, Valarie. We got over the breakup and we don't blame you for hunting us. We don't hate you. Philia proves that we still love you as a friend. So, please don't beat yourself over this." Happiness says before giving Valarie another quick hug. Then, Happiness back away hesitantly. Happiness remains close enough to provide comfort, but far enough away to prevent Maddie from blaming him for Valarie's sadness. After Happiness leaves, Valarie wipes away her tears. Slowly, the war ragging inside of her calms. Danny forgives her, and now all she must do is forgive him. And, his actions are already making her forgive him.

When Happiness thinks Valarie is calm enough, he strides forward. Paulina is still causing a scene, and nothing positive will come from it. The longer her hissy fit lasts, the longer these strangers will be in his head. After a moments deliberation, Happiness decides to take a risk. "Listen, I think I need to tell you guys something. Phantom knew you guys before he died." Happiness confesses, and the entire room goes silent. Sam and Tucker stare at Happiness shocked and angry. Sam grits her teeth, anger temporarily numbing the pain Eros unintendedly caused. How dare an emoticon reveals Danny's secret! Valarie reacts similarly to Tucker and Sam, though she slowly begins to approach Happiness. If Happiness tries to tell them that Phantom is Danny, he'll find himself attacked by an angry Huntress. The Fentons stare at Happiness warily, already going through possible identities for the youngster. The A-List silently cheers, already imagining all the adventures that they obviously had together when Phantom was still alive. The geeks, however, are suspicious. Phantom is the same age as they are, yet nobody their age had died for years. "I only lived in Amity Park for a few years." Happiness continues. "We moved away before I started school. But, Valarie and I went to the same babysitters." Happiness chuckles, shaking his head in amusement. Technically it wasn't a lie, Danny and Valarie had both gone to the same babysitter. They just never were there at the same time. "I know other people were there, but I mainly remember Valarie. I had a crush on her when I was little. But, it didn't last long. After all, I was just a little kid. I soon became her friend. But, I soon had to leave Amity Park." Valarie blinks, slightly surprised by the easy cover story Happiness created.

Self-loving continues where Happiness left off. "We never forgot any of our friends, even after we-" Self-loving trails off, his eyes dimming. Luckily, the class understands the message. Paulina calms down a little, though she continues to glare at Valarie every so often. Maddie hesitantly releases Paulina, though she watches her carefully. Valarie also warily watches Paulina. The remainder of the humans contemplate what Happiness said. Luckily, many families have moved to and from Amity Park. So, it is unlikely that they will mistakenly label some random child as Phantom. Plus, Happiness's story purposely changed facts to prevent anyone from connecting Danny with Phantom.

"Next is-" Self-loving sudden stops talking and moving. The humans blink, glancing warily at Self-loving. After a few minutes, the humans begin to worry about the little emotion. Is something wrong? In confusion, Maddie turns to look at Agape. Unfortunately, Agape is also not moving. The humans glance from one emoticon to the next. None of the emotions are moving or talking. In fact, their eyes have dimmed as well. It's almost as if they have simply been shut down.

"What happened?" Jack asks, carefully walking over and nudging Eros. Eros doesn't react. "Strange. It's almost like the emotions have been shut down." Jack states, curiosity sparkling in his eyes. None of the emotions before have done this. Could it be that Phantom was creating fake emoticons? Did his ability to control the imposters finally fail? That must be it!

"That's because they have been." A voice says from behind the humans, causing many to jump and a few to scream. The humans spin around, surprised to see Truth slowly hobbling into the room. "Something is wrong, and I don't have much time left. I think someone is trying to control Phantom's mind. Be careful. I don't know what will happen when it gains complete control." Truth freezes mid-step, and the humans glance nervously at one another.

Outside the mind, Vlad continues to tinker in his lab. After rewiring one more wire, Vlad smirks. "Finally! Let's see if this thing works." Vlad closes the remote before returning to City Hall. A quick glance shows that the humans have been traveling through Phantom's mind for two hours now. Just to be safe, Vlad checks to make sure everyone is still trapped. Luckily, nobody has woken up while he was busily working. Chuckling, Vlad aims the remote at Phantom. "Soon, my boy. Soon I won't have to actively control you. After a while, my reprogramming will be irreversible." With a confident grin, Vlad presses a button.

Surprisingly, nothing happens. Vlad blinks in surprise. Rapidly, Vlad presses the button again and again. But, nothing continually happens. "Butter biscuits!" Vlad curses, throwing the remote in an angry fit.

The remote sails across the room, and connects with the wall. Instead of shattering, the remote beeps and a light begins to blink. Vlad blinks, quickly flying over and retrieving the remote. On the slightly cracked screen, words flash. "Reprograming. 5% complete." Vlad reads aloud. Slowly, he turns to glance at Phantom. Phantom's face is scrunched up, and his muscles sporadically spasms. "Don't fret, son. It will only hurt for a few more minutes." Vlad comforts as he approaches the cage. "Now, let's start taking apart this cage."


	10. A Chain Reaction

**I don't own Danny Phantom! I'm a little behind on my update, but I was fast if you ask me. Oh, and I'll be updating again soon. I'm not going to specify, but it will be soon! Plus, if it works out this will be a double update, so there may be another chapter uploaded after this one. Also, we are almost at the end of the first arc. I hope you all are ready for the next arc! I'm hoping to be starting the next arc by Wednesday at the earliest.**

 **Before I forget! FoundingRaiderChrona suggested the two emotions present in this chapter. Sorry for the long wait, but they finally appear. Thanks for the idea. And, thanks to Ariastella for giving me the idea to have more than one Love emoticon. I forgot to add that little thank you in the last chapter.**

Dash glances around at the frozen emoticons, strangely calm in the sea of confusion. Perhaps his lower level of intelligence is the reason for his calmness. But, no matter the reason, Dash calmly glances from the emoticons to his panicky classmates. Strange, the freaks seem more calm than the ghost hunters. Even stranger, the loser freaks keep glancing worriedly at the emotions as they talk quietly. Dash shrugs, pushing away his curiosity and moving his attention back to the frozen figure of Truth. What did Truth say again? Someone is trying to take control of his hero? Well, that can't be allowed to happen! "I'll save you, Phantom!" Dash exclaims, startling many of the humans. In fact, Dash's outburst breaks many of the humans out of their panic. Without waiting, Dash rushes into the next room. After a moment, the rest of the humans race after their fellow classmate.

Inside the next room, Dash stands next to two new emotions. Dash keeps glancing from one emotion to the other, his face distorted in confusion. Strangely, the emotions are connected by a glowing, green chain. The first emotion moves slowly, his eyes blinking as he struggles to focus. Oddly, his head is tilted to the side, almost as if he is trying to hear something from far away. He's wearing a simple grey jumpsuit, though it lacks the DP icon. His white hair is a tangled mess, though the tangled mess makes the emotion look slightly crazy. In comparison, the other emotion looks extremely like the first. He is also wearing a grey jumpsuit, but he does have the DP icon on his chest, though, the DP symbol is green instead of the regular white. Lastly, the second emoticon's hair is clean and tangle free, and his eyes are clear instead of clouded.

"Mr. Baxter!" Mr. Lancer yells, his fear spurring him on. "You cannot run ahead like that! We don't know what is happening. You could have been hurt! You will not leave my sight for the rest of this trip or you will have detention every day for the rest of the year!" After his outbursts, Mr. Lancer calms slightly, though his uncharacteristic shuffling shows his discomfort. Curiously, Mr. Lancer glances at the other two emotions. After observing the duo for a moment, Lancer speaks. "Who might you be? And, why are you connected by the chain?"

The first emoticon begins to laugh hysterically, much to Mr. Lancer's surprise. As a result, Lancer takes a step back. Suddenly, the emotion stops laughing, and he stares at the humans with wild eyes. Slowly, the humans realize that the first emoticon's eyes have cleared. Unfortunately, the difference only makes the emotion seem more eccentric. Before the humans can continue thinking, the emotion speaks. "Who am I? Who am I! How don't you people know who I am? I mean-" Before the frenzied emotion can continue, the other emoticon clamps a hand over his mouth. Instantly, the action provokes the first emotion into attacking. After a short scuffle, the second emotion pins the first emotion.

The second emotion then addresses the humans. "I'm Sanity, and my counterpart here is Insanity. We are known as the Balance Twins." Sanity explains with a sigh. "If you can't tell, we are vital to the function of Phantom's mind. We should be the same size, but something is wrong. I'm shrinking slowly, while Insanity remains at our normal size. For some reason, the emotions that affect me, such as Happiness and Hope, are slowly disconnecting from our mind." Sanity suddenly turns his attention to Insanity. "What did you see or hear?"

Insanity groans, and struggles to escape Sanity's hold. "Not much. Just a few words, okay. I can't tell you what it means." Sanity rolls his eyes, and looks imploringly at his counterpart. "Fine, I heard a voice say something about 5%. Plan, mine, and a few other random words. Nothing concrete, okay?" Sanity nods, and turns his attention back to the humans.

"Insanity here can occasionally hear things that occur outside our mind. From the little he can hear, we are trying to piece together what is happening to Phantom's mind." As Sanity explains, he begins to loosen his hold on Insanity. Slowly, Insanity notices the new development. "As of now, we have two ideas. But, there isn't enough evidence to prove which is correct. Heck, the little information we have might even be pointing us in the wrong direction." Sanity groans.

Before Sanity can continue, Insanity breaks free of his hold. "I may not all be here, but I'm not dangerous. You don't need to treat me like a rapid dog, brother." Insanity glances at the humans before continuing. "But, I do know that you humans are not the cause of the mental shift. I can tell. The main factor comes from outside our mind, I can hear the words whispering to me. The words son, mine, finally, plan, and more break through the haze. I know it! I know that voice anywhere, but I just can't place it." Insanity begins to laugh hysterically, shaking his head in mirth. "I'm not insane." Insanity suddenly adds, as he tilts his head to the side. His eyes scan the humans present, and the emotion deflates a little when he notices Sam and Tucker's reactions. Sam looks worried, concern painting her face. Unknowingly, Sam bounces on the balls of her feet as she works off her nervous energy. Tucker, on the other hand, tries to hide his discomfort behind a shaky smile. But, he can't hide it from his friend, or part of his friend anyway. Valerie also catches his attention. Anger, fear, and worry wars within her, though mainly discomfort is present. With a sigh, Insanity looks away.

Star hesitantly takes a step forward. Memories of her crazy cousin rapidly flash though her mind. Her cousin was diagnosed with multiple mental illnesses ten years ago. Thanks to the work of a psychiatrists, he received treatment. While Phantom is already talking to Jazz, she isn't a registered psychiatrist. Hesitantly, Star decides to offer him a way to get the help he may truly need. "Are you sure?" She asks, her voice uncharacteristically meek. "Many people suffer from mental illnesses, and they often can live perfectly normal lives if they receive treatment. Perhaps you need to talk with someone besides Jazz, like a registered psychiatrist." Star tries comforting the distraught emotion, but she freezes when two pairs of green eyes glare at her.

Sanity answers, his voice cold. "Phantom is not insane, Star." Sanity sighs, shaking his head as he shrinks a few more inches. Now, Insanity is 6 inches taller than Sanity, much to the humans' discomfort. "In fact, Sanity and Insanity are rather vague words to describe what we really represent. When we are balanced in height, then Phantom is perfectly sane. Well, his emotions are at least balanced, at least. But, our definition of sane is not the same as the human definition." While Sanity speaks, he begins to pace. Unknowingly, Sanity pulls Insanity along behind him, much to Insanity's chagrin.

Suddenly, Insanity cuts in. He jumps forward, pulling Sanity forward. Sanity stumbles, which makes Insanity smirk. Before Sanity can protest, Insanity begins to explain. "Our terms of sanity and insanity just deal with the balance of emotions. If the negative emotions and the positive emotions are balanced, then everything is okay. Of course, some differences are okay. After all, it is rare that the negative and positive aspects are in perfect harmony. For everything to be okay, Sanity and myself must be within eleven inches of the other height." Insanity explains, bouncing happily on his feet. For a moment, Insanity's eyes begin to cloud. Luckily, Sanity tugs on the chain and makes Insanity stumble. As a result, Insanity's eyes clear. Without missing a beat, Insanity continues. "I represent the more eccentric and negative emotions. While Sanity represents the calmer and more positive emotions." Insanity spins around to indicate Sanity, but he becomes tangled up in the chain. Unfortunately, Insanity falls over and pulls Sanity to the ground. Within seconds, the duo is tangled up in the chain.

Star breathes a sigh of relief, banishing the memories of her cousin. Phantom wouldn't go insane, and even if Insanity took control he wouldn't hurt the town, probably. Before she can speak, however, Lester and Mikey step forward. Hesitantly, Lester speaks as Mikey waits impatiently for his turn. "Can you explain better? I understand that you represent the balance of Phantom's mind. But, why call yourselves Insanity and Sanity if you don't represent Phantom's sanity?"

Sanity groans, giving up on untangling himself from Insanity. "Well, it has to do with the emotions attached to us. I deal with the positive and calm emotions. So, that means I deal with the emotions that help our current Obsession." As Sanity explains, Insanity begins to slowly untangle the duo. "But, I also deal with the emotions humans prefer. Everyone prefers Curiosity, Intelligences, Happiness, Childishness, and even Slacker more than other emotions. Thus, those emotions influence me."

Insanity finally finishes untangling the duo, and he takes over from there. "On the other hand, I represent the more hyper and negative emotions. Thus, I typically deal with the emotions that go against our current Obsession. Hate, Fear, Self-Loathing, Paranoia, and even Curiosity and Childishness influence me. Before you ask, some of the emotions fit into both categories, and we share those emotions." Insanity smiles, though a strange look comes into his eyes. The once vibrant eyes suddenly dull, and the emotion begins to twitch. "Though, I do admit a certain level of craziness is present as well. After all, the negative emotions have taken their toll on me. Not to mention all the things we have seen throughout our existence." Insanity and Sanity shiver, their eyes briefly glance towards the far wall.

Curiously, the humans follow the emotions' eyes. Surprisingly, a third door stands there. "What's through there?" Mikey asks, his previous question momentarily pushed aside. "I feel like I should already know the answer." Mikey mutters under his breathe. Curious eyes glare at the new door, the answer floating just out of reach. Strange, he never had trouble recalling facts before. Mikey glances back at the emotions for a moment, and he manages to catch the slight look of alarm that briefly forms on the emoticon's faces.

Sanity and Insanity glance at one another. After a silent debate, they look at the humans. "That the door to the Memory Triplets' room. I'm surprised no one told you before now." Insanity and Sanity say together, their voices syncing in perfect balance. The humans blink, surprised by the balance the duo achieve. "But, then again." The duo continues as they walk towards the door. "It is easy to forget what you do not see." Each emotion place their unchained hand on the door, and the humans are surprised to see the door glow a faint grey. As they watch, the image of the door seems to blur. The knob melts, turning into a wisp of air that slowly dissipates. Next, the door's outline blurs until it is undiscernible from the wall. Once the door completely fades, the two emotions let go of the wall. Slowly, the two emoticons return to the center of the room, though they are more sluggish than before.

Maddie and Jack growl, angry at the emotions and themselves for not acting faster. How dare the emoticons prevent them from discovering Phantom's hidden secrets! Obviously, that door would reveal something Phantom wants to hide. In the Fentons' minds, that is the only logical reason Phantom's emotions would hide the door. "Why did you do that you unfeeling globs of post-human consciousness!" Maddie yells as she runs forwards. However, Jack, shockingly, puts his arm out and stops her, much to Maddie and the students' surprise. Maddie glances back at her husband, incredulously. Before long, her entire body relaxes. Maddie's eyes begin to twinkle with curiosity, though an underlying layer of cruelty is present as well. Maddie nods, and Jack releases her. Taking a deep breath, Maddie questions the emotions again. "Why did you close that door?"

Insanity shrugs, waving a hand. At the movement, a chair pops into existence. The emotion sits down, and a table instantly forms in front of him. Soon, Sanity forms a chair and sits down as well. Cards pop into existence, and the emotions both glance longingly at the deck for a moment. Distractingly, Insanity responds. "The Memory Triplets came by earlier. They asked all the emotions to hide their doors for some reason. They already known you must meet all us emoticons in order to leave, so we assume they want you to meet them last. But, it is also logical. The Memory Triplets' room connects to everyone's room. It's easy to get lost when you leave their room, even if you are an emotion." Insanity chuckles, shaking his head as he reaches out for the cards. Quickly, the emotions shuffles and begins to play Solitaire. Sanity sighs, shaking his head disapprovingly.

Jack smirks as he approaches the duo. "So, they are trying to keep us out until the end. Why?" Jack questions innocently. Though, the cruelty that briefly sparks in his eyes show his true intentions. Behind his curious façade, Jack is waiting to strike. Sam and Tucker watch the Fenton patriarchs closely, unnerved by their out-of-character behavior. Sam and Tucker glance at one another as they silently deliberate. After a few minutes, Tucker nods. Acting on instinct, Sam moves closer to Maddie while Tucker moves closer to Jack. Both teens appear to be relaxed, but they are watching their respective Fentons closely. Both teens are ready to interfere if either parent moves to strike, no matter what the consequences may be. If anyone attempts to hurt their friend, then they will take them down.

Sanity shrugs, a thoughtful expression settling on his face. "They didn't explain. Strange. All they said was-" Sanity trails off, both hands suddenly grasping his head as he cries out in pain. Sanity closes his eyes as his face scrunches up in pain. Simultaneously, his body begins to shake as his muscles spasm. Instantly, Insanity drops the cards as he whips his head around to look at his other half. Within seconds, Insanity rushes to Sanity's side. Unfortunately, Sanity falls out of his chair before Insanity arrives. Rapidly, Sanity begins to shrink. In a matter of seconds, Sanity goes from five feet 10 inches tall to five feet tall. With the latest change in height, the eleven-inch difference is broken. As if on cue, Insanity starts to twitch, a strange look appearing in his eyes.

However, Insanity is unaware of the changes as he panics. "Talk to me, Sanity. What's going on?" Insanity questions as his eyes dart around the room, almost as if he is searching for someone to blame. "Are more of the good emotions disappearing? Is it because of the humans? Let me know!" Insanity's eyes darken, and Insanity spins around to glare at the humans. The humans take a step back from the emoticon, an unnatural level of fear flooding their systems. "What have you done!" Insanity screeches.

Sanity coughs, drawing Insanity's attention once again. The anger fades from his eyes, through the humans remain warry. Sadly, the caged emotions, and others, influence Insanity. Thus, Insanity could easily snap at them, especially with Phantom's mental state currently unbalanced. Without thinking, the students and Mr. Lancer slip behind Maddie and Jack Fenton. Only Tucker and Sam remain where they originally stood. Of course, the Fentons notice, and they glance at one another. Without any words, the Fentons form a plan to protect the humans. Before they can act, however, Sanity speaks. "All the positive emotions, at least the ones the humans have met, just froze. An outside force is beginning to take control of our mind. So far, it is only targeting the positive emotions. But, I can't tell what is causing this. It could be a side effect of the human's machine or it could something else." Without warning, Sanity begins to cough.

Once the coughing fit ends, Sanity takes a few minutes to regain his breath. Then, Sanity turns to gaze imploringly at the humans. "Please, hurry and continue walking through our mind." Sanity weakly begs, his green eyes duller than normal. "Maybe you can discover what's causing this. Perhaps you'll even be able to reverse it. I don't know what will happen when this ends. But, it won't be good." Sanity groans, closing his eyes as another wave of pain hits.

Swiftly, Insanity forms a bed and helps Sanity lay down. Once he makes sure Sanity is comfortable, he faces the humans. "Keep moving forward, please. I wish I could help you, but I have to stay here." Insanity says a he holds up his chained wrist. Insanity starts to return to Sanity's side, but he hesitates. Insanity chews on his lip in thought as he glances back and forth between the humans and Sanity. "Take this," Insanity says while forming a small book. Strangely, the book is cloud-like, and small tendrils of smoke rise from it. Hesitantly, Jack takes the book from the emoticon. Once Jack touches the book, it seems to solidify. "It will help as you continue. Now, get out!" Insanity growls as he steps towards the humans threateningly.

Quickly, the humans rush out of the room. As the door slams shut, nobody notices how Insanity stumbles backwards, one hand raising to rest on his head. Insanity's eyes cloud, words slowly becoming clear in his mind. "15% and counting." Shaking his head, Insanity's eyes uncloud. Briefly, he glances towards the door, before sighing. "What's going on?" Insanity mutters as he returns to Sanity's side.

 **AN: For some reason, I can't see any reviews that you guys have posted for this chapter. Does anyone have any idea how I can see them? Thanks!**


	11. A Little Bit of Jazz

**I do not own Danny Phantom! I hope you like this update guys. Hopefully, I can get another update out soon! Sorry this update took longer than expected. The last half of this chapter gave me a hard time.**

 **Also, thanks to Mistress Soul** **for giving me the idea of Determination!**

Nervously, the humans glance around the new room. Surprisingly, the room is full of athletic training equipment, and the jocks' drool over the amount of equipment. Shockingly, half the room looks exactly like Casper High's Weight Room. But, everyone's attention zeros in on the bench press. The bench press appears to have just been vacated, and the weights are still in position. Kwan runs over, and he looks at the weights in awe. "Wow!" Kwan exclaims as he spins around to face the class. "He has five hundred pounds on each side. Phantom benches over a thousand pounds!" Various jocks begin to chatter rapidly, each secretly jealous of the amount Phantom can bench. Within moments, the jocks are testing Phantom's weights for themselves, though they surprisingly stay within their limits. While the jocks flock to the weights, the other humans look at the other side of the room, which is separated into two halves. One side appears to be a shower area and the other half is filled with more athletic equipment. Luckily, the shower area is hidden from sight by a black curtain with little green ghosts on it. Sam and Tucker laugh when the notice the curtain, and some of the other humans join them in laughing. At first glance, nobody notices the frozen, Phantom-sized emotion that inhabits the room. Eventually, however, they notice the emotion located in the very center of the room. The poor emoticon froze mid-step, with one hand lifted above him as he stretched. The frozen emotion is wearing athletic gear, including blue sweat bands around his wrists and forehead. His tank-top is blue, and his athletic pants are black with two blue strips running up the sides. His hair is damp, part of it hanging in his face. Honestly, the emotion looks perfectly at content in the gym he calls a home.

"I wonder who this is," Maddie murmurs when she notices the emoticon. Tilting her head to the side, Maddie observes the emotion from afar. After a few minutes, Maddie approaches the emotion and continues her observations. But, Maddie remains overly cautious throughout her observations, even though the personification is frozen. Every few moments, Maddie glances at the emotion's face, checking to determine if the emotion is regaining consciousness. To most students, Maddie simply appears to be curious. But, three students notice the carefully hidden intentions behind Maddie's actions. After all, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie realize the emotions are fairly identical to the real Phantom. And Maddie is taking advantage of immobile emotion. By observing the emotion, Maddie is already beginning to obtain the necessary observation that she needs. After all, observation is the first step in the scientific method. Now, she does not need to spend as much time observing the real Phantom. Thus, the Fentons can rapidly move onto the fun part: vivisection. When Sam and Tucker realize the truth behind Maddie's actions, they worriedly glance at one another. Sadly, they now have even less time to rescue Danny after they get out of his mind.

Before Tucker and Sam can begin to plot, however, Maddie speaks. "Maybe it represents his fighting spirit?" Maddie wonders aloud. Unknowingly, Maddie begins to play with her hair, a habit she does whenever she ponders. Within seconds, all the students begin to chime in with who they believe the emotion must represent.

Surprisingly, someone answers Maddie's question. "It's Determination." Jack says confidently, much to the human's surprise. Within seconds, everyone spins around and looks at Jack, who remains blissfully unaware of the attention. Jack simply continues reading the book, completely lost in the pages. After a few minutes pass, Maddie clears her throat, and Jack finally looks up. Staring at the shocked faces, Jack simply smiles sheepishly. With one hand, Jack holds up the book Insanity gave him. With the other, he nervously rubs the back of his neck. "Insanity's book lists the emotions inside Phantom's mind, along with a few facts about each personification. I simply found Insanity and Sanity's room then turned the page." Jack explains, a faint blush dusting his cheeks.

After a few minutes of contemplative silence, Mikey speaks. "It makes sense. Phantom is always fighting, and he must be determined to win every fight. Thus, Determination must spend his time training and honing his fighting skills." Around the room, other nerds voice their agreement. The A-Listers, however, could care less about why Phantom works out. All that matters to the men is that Phantom works out a lot, thus they rationalize that they need to as well. On the other hand, the female A-Listers swoon over the idea that Phantom constantly trains just so he can save them. Valerie frowns, feeling a little jealous. Since she has started working, she hasn't been able to train as much as she would like. Lastly, the freak duo smile, fond memories of their training sessions instantly coming to mind.

Maddie smiles, her eyes brightening as a loving look settles on her face. "You just earned a cookie when we get out of here, honey!" Maddie says. Instantly, Jack happily jumps up and down as his eyes sparkle. Honest, in that moment, Jack looks and acts like a hyper active two-year old. Unfortunately, Jack drops the book in his excitement. Luckily, Sam darts forwards and grabs the book before it can be trampled. Sam grins triumphantly as her eyes settle on the book cradled in her arms. Within her hands is facts about every personification that lives within Danny's mindscape. All she has to do is open the book. But, before Sam can open the book, Maddie snatches it out of her hands. "Let the adults handle this book, sweetie. We don't want it damaged." Maddie dismissively says. However, most of Maddie's attention is on the book in her hands instead of the furious teenager beside her. At the easy dismissal, Sam growls in anger. Within seconds, Sam attempts to take the book back. Luckily, Tucker stops Sam before she can try and steal the book from Maddie. During this time, Maddie opens the book and begins to flip through it. Soon, her eyes begin sparkling with a strange combination of fascination and disgust. Sam and Tucker exchange a glance, both unnerved by Maddie's expression. Unsurprisingly, many of the humans mirror their sentiments.

Without another word, Maddie stalks towards the door. Surprisingly, Maddie walks into the next room without even waiting to see if the class is following her. Moments later, Jack runs after his wife. The students blink as they stare at the door in shock. How could two scientists go from paranoid, angry adults to excited, fascinated children so quickly? Mr. Lancer, realizing that they are about to lose the ghost hunter guides, quickly acts. "Come alone now, class." Mr. Lancer says while he begins to herd the class into the next room, much to the teens disappointment. None of the A-Listers want to leave the gym, and the nerds don't want to incur the jock's wrath. As a result, Mr. Lancer struggles to make his students enter the next room. "Moby Dick! If you don't leave this room in the next minute, then I will start handing out detentions!" Instantly, the students rush out of the room. Mr. Lancer blinks, slightly surprised that the students listened to his threat. Smiling cockily, Mr. Lancer leaves the room.

Only to blink in surprise at the sight that greets him. A small Phantom, probably only 3 feet tall, sits on a chair in the center of the room. In the child's arm is a teddy bear, one that looks like Jasmine's Bearburt Einstein. But, the most shocking part is the child's outfit. Strangely, he is wearing a miniature, male version of Jazz's outfit. In fact, the black shirt, teal pants, and teal headband seems out of place on the white haired, green eyed child. In addition, the room is filled with books, folders, and a surprising amount of paperwork. Honestly, the room looks like a study, and the emoticon looks strangely out of place within the room. Honestly, the room feels studious and somber.

Mr. Lancer risks glancing at the Fentons, and instantly wishes he didn't. Maddie and Jack are both staring at the emotion in shock, even their mouths are left gaping open. Once the shock wears off, both Fentons look murderous. How dare some portion of this putrid ghost's mind look like their daughter! What could it possibly mean? Jack begins to grind his teeth together as his hands clench into fists. Frantically, Maddie glances at the book and then at the emotion. Over and over, Maddie continues to look between the two, her face twisting in confusion. Underneath the confusion, however, Maddie is furious. Overall, the humans present pity the poor emoticon. After all, he has to deal with two furious parent. Parents that also double as ghost hunters. In other words, the poor emotion is doomed.

The child stands, holding the teddy bear like a safety line. "Hi!" The emotion calmly states. Many of the students blink in surprise, and even the Fentons seem surprised. Shockingly, the emoticon's voice sounds like a professional businessman's. The emotion shuffles back and forth, a nervous smile plastered on his face. "I'm Seriousness!" The emotion exclaims. Instantly, Sam and Tucker begin to laugh, much to their peers' surprise. Honestly, the duo wonders about the absurdity of it all. Just how blind can Amity Park really be? After all, this emotion literally looks identical to Jazz, which likely means Phantom spends a good deal of time with Jazz. When combined with the similarities between Phantom and Fenton, it should be easy to figure out the truth. Logically, Phantom must be Danny. Yet, four teenagers have managed to keep Amity Park unaware of the truth blatantly staring at them. Unfortunately, the Fenton's turn to glare at Sam and Tucker. Thus, the other humans take a few steps back as a precaution. Quickly, Sam and Tucker silence their laughter, both looking away and whistling innocently. After a few moments, Jack and Maddie turn and glare at the personification once again.

Furiously, Maddie stalks forward, jabbing a finger in the little emotion's chest. The poor emotion stumbles backwards, but he manages to catch himself before he fell. "Why do you look like my daughter?" Maddie growls, her eyes darkening. For a moment, the humans believe Maddie is going to attack instead of waiting for the personification's response. Shockingly, Maddie backs up and takes a deep breath. Slowly, her anger fades enough to prevent her from attacking the emotion. But, Maddie's anger is still obvious, and her right eye twitches from the surpassed anger. Honestly, she's ready to destroy this mockery of her daughter, and not attacking is driving her insane. After all, nobody messes with the Fenton's children. Anyone foolish enough must face the rage of a ninth-degree black belt. Truth me, nobody wants to deal with an irritated martial artist, especially one who owns multiple weapons. Sure, the weapons might be ghost hunting equipment, but some of them can still harm humans. Plus, the rest can be used to threaten individuals.

However, Seriousness is completely oblivious to the danger he is in. In fact, he tilts his head to the side as his face scrunches up. "I represent Phantom's seriousness, and Jazz is the most serious person I know. So, it was a logical decision to wear this outfit." Seriousness explains, though the emoticon still looks confused. "Why are you mad?" Seriousness glances at the group, again, and blinks. "Where's Happiness? He was supposed to be with you." Seriousness questions, curiosity sparkling in his green eyes. All traces of confusion fades as the emotion begins to bounce on the balls of his feet. Strangely, even as the emotion bounces in excitement, he still manages to appear professional.

Before the livid Maddie can open her mouth, Valerie steps in. "He froze, Seriousness." Valerie explains. Maddie glares at Valerie, but she ignores it. "Phantom's mind is being affected by an outside force. Do you know what's happening? Or do you have any idea about what could be happening?" Valerie questions. During the entire speech, Valerie carefully relied on her so-called rich tone. When her family was rich, they went to many conferences and parties. Thus, Valerie had to speak professionally to the other families. While Valerie may not be rich anymore, she still remembers how to speak like it. Plus, it has helped her at the Nasty Burger. It's not always easy to be polite, but all the years practicing at the banquets and the conferences really paid off.

Seriousness nods, smiling at Valerie. "I see." Seriousness says. He stands, walking around the room with his hands behind his back. "My best guess would be that the helmet on our head is malfunctioning. But, we do not know if it is intentional or unintentional." Jack growls, clenching his fists as he stalks over to the emotion.

Jack towers over the emoticon, who simply stares up at him with wide-eyes. "Are you implying that I'm responsible for this?" Jack bellows as he swings his fist. Seriousness turns intangible and then invisible. As expected, both Maddie and Jack stiffen at the action. Instantly, they are both on alert for the elusive personification.

Tucker feels a weight rest on his shoulder, and he barely holds in his gasp. "Tucker," The emotion whispers. "Listen to me and don't talk." Tucker nods, and Seriousness sighs in relief. "I have no idea what is really going on. But, I believe it has something to do with the invention currently on Phantom's head. As such, I need you to check the machine after we get out of here. You might need to fix it if it really is malfunctioning." Seriousness pleads. Tucker nods, remaining silent. Seconds later, Seriousness leaves.

After a few minutes, Seriousness materializes by the door. "I believe it is time for you to leave." Seriousness states while opening the door. Maddie and Jack spin around to face the emotion, both of their faces distorting in their anger.

"Why should we have to leave?" Maddie growls. Slowly, Maddie slides to stand between the emoticon and the other humans. Jack quickly follows his wife's example. Seriousness sighs and rubs a hand down his face. Honestly, the poor emotion looks exhausted.

Seriousness pleads, his voice gentle and slow. "Please, just leave. You threaten me for merely speaking. Now, I will ask once more. Please leave." Jack and Maddie glare at the emotion, but they reluctantly nod. Maddie pulls out the book, and her gasp makes the humans instantly tense. Jack instantly looks at the book, and he frowns. The Fentons' muscles tense, a clear sign that they are ready to fight. Who could the next emotion be? And why did it make the Fentons react so negatively?

Hesitantly, Mikey steps forward and asks. "What is it? Is the next emotion bad?" Ironically, Seriousness chuckles and shakes his head. And his reaction seems so strange that it makes the humans blink in surprise. On the other hand, the Fentons stare apprehensively at the open door. Without answering Mikey, they walk into the next room. Rapidly, the rest of the humans hurry after them. Seriousness closes the door and chuckles, shaking his head in amusement.


	12. A Mischievous Trap

**I don't own Danny Phantom! I hope you all like this update. Also, I'm surprised that someone correctly guessed the next emoticon! Congratulations Wolfeather101! You guessed the next emotion correctly, and have thus earned a shout out! Also, I'm officially at the end of the first arc with this chapter. I'm so excited for the next arc guys! I'm halfway done with the next chapter, so I'll post it by tomorrow night!**

A giggle echoes around the empty, dark room, though none of the humans are able to pinpoint where the emoticon is hiding. Then again, the humans could only see a few feet into the room. With all the dark shadows, it is impossible to even guess the location of the room's emoticon. "Hello!" A mischievous voice suddenly yells, making some of the students jump and shriek. As a result, the hidden emoticon laughs, and strangely the lights briefly turn on. In the moment, a few students manage to catch a glimpse of an emotion, and the multi-colored emotion unnerved the few, unfortunate souls who were unlucky enough to see him.

The humans slowly walk further into the room. Muscles tighten, and shivers race up and down the humans' spines with each step. The very air feels stifling and electrified, and even the ghost hunters fight against their desire to flee. "I'm known as Mischievousness." The emoticon mutters as the lights finally turn on. However, the emoticon still remains stubbornly out of sight. Obviously, the emotion is using his ghost powers to remain out of sight. Unfortunately, the action causes the humans to feel uneasy. Why would the emotion purposely stay out of sight? "And, welcome to my humble domain." The emotion adds, almost as an after fact.

Maddie glares at the seemingly empty room. While the emotion may seem innocent to the ignorant teenagers, Maddie knows the truth. Mischievousness is one of the largest indicators that all ghosts are evil. After all, they have no humanity to tone down their mischievous sides, which often leads to their actions being deranged. Scaring people, after all, is all in good fun. But, traumatizing them is even better in the spirits' minds. And, their jokes often cross the line. Ghosts often pick humans up and carry them into the sky. Accidents happen, though, and some unfortunate souls are dropped. While no one has died yet, it is only a matter of time before one of the spooks' jokes goes too far. After all, when ghosts lift humans up into the air and drop them, they just see it as a practical joke. Nothing, absolutely nothing, is off limits to a trickster who lacks their humanity. Sadly, that means the children and the adults are potentially in grave danger.

Jack, similarly, wearily watches the room. He knows that ghosts are malevolent because of their mischievousness. In fact, Jack discovered that ghosts only see humans as their playthings. Just as a child mercilessly tears apart a toy, ghosts will do the same to their so-called toys. The moment a ghost tires of its plaything, the specter destroys it. Luckily, ghost hunters can prevent humans from being destroyed once the ectoplasmic freak tires of them. Unfortunately, it is harder to protect the humans than it seems. In fact, it is hard to protect every, single human when they have their ecto-weapons on them. It's a daily struggle, and Jack begrudgingly admits that the Fentons are unable to protect the public by themselves. Without the Red Huntress, and Phantom, the town would be overrun within a day. Of course, Jack and Maddie will never admit that Phantom actually helps. But, the fact remains that the human ghost hunters struggle to protect the town when armed. Now, without any of their weapons, the task is simply impossible. As such, Jack keeps a watchful eye on each of the teenagers. The second any of them appear to be in danger, Jack will take their place.

Valerie, however, watches around the room carefully. She's very familiar with both Phantom's and Fenton's sense of human. While he isn't as bad as most ghosts, he still can be rather extreme at times. Then again, he is never cruel with humans, only with other ghosts. Glancing at Sam and Tucker, Valerie relaxes a little. The duo is smiling, both looking around the room for the elusive emotion. If Fenton's best friends aren't worried, then Valerie rationalizes that she shouldn't worry either. Soon, Tucker begins to smirk, and he nudges Sam. She then looks in the same direction, and she grins as well. Valerie blinks, and follows their line of sight.

A strange Phantom is hovering behind Dash, a rather devious smirk on the emotion's face. Mischievousness is wearing a multi-colored, checkered hazmat suit and a white utility belt is around his weight. His hair is multi-colored as well, and extremely messy. Honestly, the emotion looks like a color explosion. The emotion, who is an inch shorter than the real Phantom, pulls an air horn out of one of the belt's many pockets. Valerie watches as the emotion grins and sets off the air horn. While she knows the horn was about to sound, she still jumps.

Dash jumps and screams, along with several other students. Maddie and Jack spin around, but Mischievousness is already invisible once again. The students begin to look around the room, their eyes wide in panic. Sam, Tucker, and Valerie, however, are trying to subdue their laughter. While most teenagers would normally laugh at Phantom's antics, their reactions are more subdued today than normal. After meeting some of Phantom's emotions, however, the humans are not certain what to think. After all, Phantom's more negative emotions left an impression on the students. Luckily, most of the students still believe Phantom is a hero, but the students remain warry of the emotions within their hero's mind. Plus, the resident ghost hunters are terrified, and their actions are beginning to affect the students as well. While Phantom may not scare or purposely harm humans, nobody knows for certain about his emotions. After all, Dan, and the other negative personifications, does not hesitate hurting others. With the sudden prank, the students begin to wonder if pure Mischievousness is a good thing.

Suddenly, Mischievousness appears in the center of his empty room. A maniac smile is spreading across his face, and his multi-colored hair sticks out in every direction. Honestly, the emotion looks a little crazy, and the almost foreign look in his eyes only adds to the craziness. Before the humans can ponder further, the questionable emotion speaks. "What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Instantly, Mischievousness begins to laugh, and the action dispels the room's tension.

But, one student remains tense and shocked. Dash stares at his hero in surprise, his heart still hammering in his chest. Reluctantly, Dash realizes he was frightened by a seemingly harmless joke. A joke he has done to others. His hero, or at least part of Phantom, just pranked him, and is now making jokes about it. Somehow, the action spurs a memory, then another, and another. Within a second, Dash finds his mind filled with memories of similar incidents. Often, Dash pranks and bullies his classmates, and then he turns around and jokes about it. Honestly, he does it multiple times every day, and he often daydreamed about Phantom joining in on the shenanigans. But, after being victim to Phantom's first prank, Dash finds himself uncertain. How could Danny, Mikey, Lester, and all of Dash's other victims stand this happening every day? For once in his life, Dash reflects on the damage his bullying does. Sadly, he soon shakes the thought out of his mind, though he continues to frown as doubt settles within his mind. Obviously, what he does is nowhere near the same as what this mockery of Phantom did, and his victims couldn't feel the same as Dash currently does. Plus, the emotion is the physical representation of only one emotion, and Dash has many emotions. While Dash rationalizes his actions, he still feels the tiniest grain of guilt that causes his guts to churn uneasily. Against his will, Dash glances at the students he bullies for a moment.

During Dash's internal debate, Paulina stares at the emoticon in horror. The emotion looks hideous, and Paulina is unable to tear her eyes away. Honestly, the crazy hair and the maniac smile looks so foreign on her perfect Phantom, that Paulina is unable to see her idle when looking at the emoticon. As such, it came as no surprise when Paulina sneers. "How can you stand looking so terrible?" Paulina shrieks, much to the Fentons' horror. Maddie stares at the girl, her entire face paling. Is that girl insane? Nobody in their right mind would say such a thing to any form of a specter! It's the same as signing a death certificate. Jack is having a similar reaction. He, however, is already moving forward to stand in between the ghost and the girl. After all, he's the only person, besides his wife, that can protect the teenager from the emotion's wrath.

However, Mischievousness laughs. "If you think I look terrible, then you'd hate to look in a mirror!" With a laugh, Mischievousness snaps his fingers. Instantly, a mirror appears in front of Paulina. But, after glancing at the mirror, Paulina screams and jumps back in terror. The Paulina in the mirror is dressed like a clown, and her flawless skin is no longer flawless. The mirror image has severe acne, and the girl's hair is even worse. Instead of being perfect, the reflection's hair is a matted nest.

Paulina frantically touches her hair and face, her eyes wide in terror. "My hair! My skin! My make-up! I look worse than that goth-freak!" As Paulina panics, the A-Listers look at their hero in shock. How could their hero be so cruel in his pranks? On the other hand, the nerds laugh at the popular girl's misfortune. After all, it is finally time for the girl to get a taste of her own medicine.

However, Maddie watches the emotion for a moment longer. Within the few minutes the humans have been in the room, Maddie has been observing. Something is very obviously wrong. Typically, Phantom channels his mischievousness into his fights, along with the occasional prank. But, he never seems to be outright mean. Likewise, the emoticon started with a harmless prank. While the air horn may have scared the students, no lasting harm occurred. Then, the personification targeted a girl's self-doubts and worries. While it may seem funny, the action is just foreign. Phantom never directly targets someone with the intentions to harm them mentally, emotionally, or physically. So, why did a personification do it?

"Perhaps," Maddie mutters under her breath. "The emoticons are more prone to acting like their respective emotion." Instantly, Maddie begins to reflect about the previous emoticons' actions, especially Happiness's. While Happiness showed a wide variety of emotions, he mostly seemed happy. Sure, he would get sad for a while, but his mood would switch back to his emotion within a few minutes. In fact, all the rude comments didn't seem to have any lasting damage. Similarly, Maddie noticed other emotions act the same way. While the emoticons could express other emotions, they all returned to their default emotion within a few minutes. "Maybe the emotions express their default emotion more extremely than Phantom does." Maddie hypothesizes, and she instantly pales. If Maddie's hypothesis is correct, then they need to leave Mischievousness's room immediately. Mischievousness is likely crueler than Phantom.

Maddie walks forward, intent on moving the students into the next room. However, when she touches the door, it simply fades away. Blinking, she stares at the blank wall in front of her. Slowly, she turns around to see Mischievousness smirking behind her. "Oh, Maddie. Did you really think leaving would be so simple?" Mischievousness asks while cruelly smirking. "Besides, you must try this before you move on." Without explaining, Mischievousness snaps his fingers and the world shifts. Screams ring out around the room as the students and Mr. Lancer panic. But, Maddie is unable to react fast enough. Within seconds, each of the humans find themselves in individual cells. Jack fights to escape his prison, cursing under his breath with each failed attempt. The nerds panic as they instantly realize the severity of the situation. Obviously, the emotion is in control, and the humans are the weaker creature. Logically, the nerds realize that they likely will not escape without a personification's help. The A-Listers, however, chuckle. Sadly, they are convinced Mischievousness is only joking. Any second now, Mischievousness will let them go and everyone will laugh about it. Maddie simply stares at the emotion in shock. Within seconds, only a small portion of Phantom trapped the entire class. She chews her lip, panic flooding her system. How could she get herself, her husband, her son's teacher, and her son's classmates out of this?


	13. Humanity's Calming Touch

**I don't own Danny Phantom! I hope you all like this update. The first chapter of this arc is a little heavy, so be ready! I'm not sure when the next update will be. My winter break ends on the ninth, and I have a hard semester scheduled. But, I swear I won't vanish for months on end this time! I'll try to update at least once a month!**

 **Also, sorry if there are some errors in this chapter. I published it faster than normal, so I may have missed some of the errors.**

 **Oh, Vlad will appear in the next chapter! I know a lot of you are wanting to see what he is planning!**

Mischievousness grins and snaps his fingers. Inside the cages, small objects, papers and pictures appear. In Dash's cage, decapitated Teddy Bears appear, causing the jock to rage. Nobody hurts his Teddies! Paulina's cage gains another distorted mirror, only the image is worse than before. In this mirror, Paulina appears as to be an old lady; the grey hair and wrinkles terrify the vain girl. Her looks are everything to her; without them, she's just another face in the crowd! Star, however, finds her cage filled with mementoes of all her failures. As long as she can remember, she's been second best, forever doomed to live in Paulina's shadow. She's the second prettiest girl, the second most popular girl, the second place in everything. That's all she's ever been, and she fears it is all she will ever be. Similarly, Kwan finds his cell filled with items representing his position as second best. Like Star, Kwan fears he will never leave second place, forever trapped in Dash's shadow. In the nerds' cells, failed papers and broken collectables appear. Lester finds photos of Valerie rejecting him, and his heart breaks at the images. Valerie, however, is surprised. Her cell fills with images of Phantom and Fenton. In every photo, Danny fails at proving his innocence. Staring at the images, Valerie feels the tears slowing traveling down her face. Sniffling, Valerie wipes away her tears. Maddie and Jack, however, are confused with the images that appear in their cages. Pictures land around the room, all showing their son being targeted and hurt by their ghost hunting equipment. One picture even shows him about to be dissected! On the back of the pictures, observations are recorded in their handwriting. Numbly, the Fenton parents realize the picture show them experimenting on their son, and the Fentons feel their hearts break. Mr. Lancer finds his cell filling with complaints from teachers and parents. Each letter points out how Mr. Lancer gives the popular kids special privileges while he unjustly punishes the unpopular kids. As expectant, Sam and Tucker find themselves in empty cells. Glancing at one another, they mentally determine that Danny must be protecting them somehow. Though, Mischievousness than looks at them and grins. The Freak Duo gulp, suddenly worried. Within seconds, Sam finds herself covered in pink paint, and Tucker watches as fake electronics are smashed before his eyes.

Cries of outrage and horror soon fill the room, and Mischievousness giggles in delight. Chaos is wonderful to the trickster, and the human's reactions are simply delightful. Mischievousness's eyes darken into an emerald, and a twisted grin spreads across his face. "Oh! The fun has just begun!" Mischievousness chuckles, shaking his head as he stares at the panicking humans. Mischievousness saunters toward his toys, his eyes turning more catlike with each step he takes. Before he can reach the humans, however, the door bursts open, the bang startling the demented emotion. Luckily, the break in concentration causes all the 'harmless' pranks to disappear, though the humans remain trapped in the cages. A new emotion walks in, and instantly Mischievousness blinks. When he opens his eyes, the catlike eyes are gone. Mischievousness shakes his head as if clearing his mind, and he stumbles back. His hands grip the sides of his head, and he squeezes his eyes shut once again. Before he closes his eyes, however, the humans notice that his eyes are clouded with pain. Whimpering, Mischievousness backs away from the newest emotion. The new emotion walks over to Mischievousness and gently places a hand on his shoulder. Instantly, Mischievousness relaxes, though his face distorts in confusion. Blinking, he glances around the room in confusion. When he looks at the class, his eyes are a lighter green than before. Once he sees the trapped class, his face pales. "Did I do that?" Mischievousness asks while taking a step back. His voice is surprisingly meek, and the previous crudity is gone. Honestly, the emotion seems to deflate. His eyes dim, and the poor emoticon begins to chew on his lip in worry. Tears even begin to well in his eyes.

Sighing, the new emotion draws the groups attention. "Yes, you did. It's not your fault though, Mischievousness." The new emotion says gently. The emotion hugs Mischievousness, and he allows the distraught emotion to cry on his shoulder. "You've never been this malevolent before." The emotion hesitantly continues. "Tell me, what caused this to happen, brother?" Mischievousness is crying too hard to respond. Thus, the humans use the time to examine the newest emotion.

The new emotion is the same size as Phantom, and looks extremely like him. Though, the emotion appears a little bit paler than the normal Phantom. Actually, the emotion looks a little sick. If the humans didn't know better, they would assume the emotion is the real Phantom. Slowly, however, the humans notice the minor differences between the emotion and the real Phantom. The emotion's eyes are teal instead of green. It almost looks like the emotion is wearing green contact lenses over blue eyes, though they quickly attribute that detail to their imaginations. After all, why would an emotion need to wear contacts? But, the more observant humans notice a few black hairs mixed in with the emotion's white hair. It kind of looks like the emotions is wearing a white wig over top of black hair. Luckily, most of the humans, once again, ignore the strange sight. After all, why would an emoticon need to hide their hair color? Maddie pulls out the black book, and she begins to search for the emotion's identity. But, the process is broken by the new emotion speaking. "Mischievousness, I know you are upset." The emotion whispers as he pulls back. Mischievousness wipes away his tears and sniffles. "But, you really need to let the humans go now. I can make sure none of them hurt you." The new emotion waves a hand in the humans' direction, and Mischievousness instantly flushes.

"Yes, Humanity." Mischievousness finally says. His voice is horse, and he honestly sounds like a scolded child. With a snap of his fingers, the cells vanish. Unknowingly, the students all move so they are behind the Fentons. Maddie and Jack, of course, notice this development and nod. Mischievousness notices the humans' reactions as well, and he moves to hide behind the new emotion. Sighing, Mischievousness looks down and his bangs cover his eyes. The distraught emotion kicks the ground as he quietly speaks. "I'm sorry." After a moment, Mischievousness looks up at the humans. All the students, besides Sam and Tucker, are looking at his fearfully. Valerie watches with poorly hidden contempt. Mr. Lancer's face is blank, but the emotion can still tell the man is afraid. Yet, Mr. Lancer also pities Mischievousness. The Fentons, however, are preparing to attack. When Mischievousness makes eye contact with the Fentons, he instantly looks down.

Mischievousness continues, his voice weaker than before. "I really don't know what happened, Humanity." The Fentons gasp when Mischievousness names the new emotion. Many of the students seem surprised as well. How can a ghost have humanity? Isn't humanity something humans have and ghosts lack? The Fentons claim that ghosts lack humanity, and that is why all ghost most be evil. Since Phantom has humanity, the Fentons must be wrong! Before the humans can continue thinking, Mischievousness continues. "I'm never usually mean or cruel like this. I've always been a prankster, but I would never use a person's insecurities against them. I already know what that feels like. So, why did I do this?" As Mischievousness speaks, his voice cracks. By the end of his statement, Mischievousness is crying once again. Humanity sighs and chews on his lib worriedly. Quickly, he hugs the distraught emoticon again. Mischievousness begins to ramble as he bawls, the poor emoticon clings to Humanity. "Something is different with me. I don't feel the same, Humanity. I remember my body getting stiff, and the next thing I know I was frozen in place. It was terrifying, especially since I could still see even though I couldn't move. But, a few minutes later I could move again. Since then, I've felt different. I almost feel twisted. It's not normal!" Humanity holds Mischievousness, cooing words of comfort. Gently, Humanity rocks the distraught emoticon, and he soothingly rubs the emotion's back as well. Slowly, Mischievousness calms down a little, though he continues to sniffle.

Humanity pulls back and glances at the humans. "Do you know anything about what is going on?" Humanity asks. His teal eye shine with worry. His eyes dart around the group, and then he frowns thoughtfully. Slowly, his eyes travel over the group once again. "Where is Happiness? I thought he was the emotion guiding you through our mind." Humanity asks as he tilts his head to the side. Mischievousness shuffles, grateful that the attention is finally off him. Slowly, he backs away and sits down against the opposite wall. After a few minutes, the emotion stops moving and a strange look appears in his eyes. Unfortunately, no one notices Mischievousness's strange actions.

Surprisingly, Kwan answers. "Happiness and the Love Quadruplets froze while we were traveling through Loves' room. We've been alone since then." Kwan glances at his classmates. When he realizes no one else is going to explain, he continues. "I don't have any idea about what is happening to Phantom's mind. But, Insanity believes something is malfunctioning in the helmet Phantom is wearing. That's all we know. Well, at least that's all I know. " As Kwan explains, Humanity pales. The emotion begins to sweat, and his ghostly aura even dims. Eventually, he places a hand on his stomach as his face distorts in pain. A whimper startles the humans, and they watch in shock as Humanity begins to shrink. Within seconds, Humanity is under three feet tall, and he is crying. Once the emotion stops shrinking, he finally looks healthy again. But, he continues to cry and panic. Kwan panics and walks forward, Star instantly follows. Star picks up the small emotion and hugs him. Humanity blinks in surprise before he clings to the girl. Sam frowns, a little irritated by the girl's actions. Since when has Star been kind? Before Sam can continue pondering, Kwan asks. "Dude, what's wrong?" Many of the students repeat Kwan's question, and the humans nervously glance around the room. Maddie and Jack glare at the crying emotion, not feeling a single ounce of pity for the crying child. Luckily, even the A-Listers are smart enough to realize that they are in a lot of danger. If Phantom's Humanity is shrinking, then they definitely have something to worry about.

Mischievousness begins to laugh, though the sound is more distorted than before. The crazy laughter startles many of the humans, and a few of the students squeal in fright. The humans turn around and look at the emotion, and they instinctively step back. In fact, Humanity even whimpers at the sight of Mischievousness. The emoticon's appearance is altering, and the emotion now appears more demonic. Mischievousness looks less like Phantom and more like the more malevolent ghouls now. His ears are now pointed. His pupils turn into catlike slits. His hair is messier, adding to the emotion's disheveled appearance. The emotion's outfit is tattered, and the once vibrant colors are now dull. Lastly, his fangs lengthen. Honestly, the emotion looks rather evil.

Before Mischievousness can attack, the now child-sized Humanity jumps out of Star's arms. "Runs!" Humanity yells while he herds the students, teacher, and the Fentons out of the room. Slamming the door shut, Humanity creates a barricade in front of the door. Seconds later, Mischievousness begins to pound on the door, demanding to be let in. Obviously, Humanity ignores the emotion, and he sighs in relief. Then, Humanity turns around and looks at the humans, eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "Something is very wrong with Phantom's mind." Humanity reluctantly admits. Slowly, Humanity wipes away his tears as he continues to speak. "We need to get you out of here! I'll stay with you guys. I should still have an impact on most of the emotions, though my ability to influence them will be greatly reduced." Without waiting for the humans' response, Humanity starts crossing his domain. However, Maddie stops and glares at him. Surprisingly, Maddie's eyes soften for the briefest moment. While Maddie will never admit it, Humanity briefly reminded her of her own son.

Maddie glares at the frantic emoticon, her maternal instincts conflicting with her ghost hunter instincts. After an internal debate, Maddie schools her facial features. "Why are you so panicked?" She questions sternly. Humanity groans, both hands coming up and tugging on his hair. His eyes dart around the room, and they linger on the doors. Before he can think of an excuse or run, Maddie adds. "We are not moving until you explain, you ectoplasmic abomination!"

Humanity looks up at Maddie and sighs. He runs his hands through his hair, his eyes dimming with tears. "I feel disconnected." Humanity finally admits, much to the humans' confusion. Maddie signals the emotion to continue, and Humanity reluctantly does. "I'm Humanity. I directly influence all of Phantom's emotions. So, I usually can feel the other emotions, even emotions like hatred."

Unexpectedly, Jack interrupts, his voice an odd combination of disgust and fascination. "I doubt you really represent Phantom's Humanity." Jack scoffs, shaking his head in exasperation. Humanity frowns, but wisely remains silent. "Obviously, ghosts can't have humanity! But, this connection theory is interesting. That must be why the emoticons are able to express emotions that are not their designated emotion." Jack continues theorizing, much to the students' annoyance. When he finally stops talking, Maddie smiles fondly at her husband. Then she glares at the emoticon, who quickly continues his explanation.

"Something is forcefully altering Phantom's mental and emotional states. That's why the emoticons are changing. Whatever is causing this will turn Phantom evil if it isn't reversed soon. I'm scared for Phantom, the town, and you guys." Humanity sniffles, one hand coming up and wiping away his tears again. Humanity's form briefly glitches, though the emoticon doesn't notice. The humans, however, notice and exchange warry glances. How long will Humanity survive this reprograming?


End file.
